evil antagonist
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... hyahahahahhahhah ketawa nista sang author sarap! HoMin sligh HanChul,KyuMin,HaeHyuk,JongMin,KAngBoa Bonus beberapa Fakta Homin. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... hyahahahahhahhah (ketawa nista sang author sarap)

**Antagonist**

HOMin © GOD & Them Self

Antagonist © HoMin 'eL'

.

.

.

**HoMin**

.

sligh HanChul,KyuMin,HaeHyuk,JongMin,

(Jangan bunuh saya soal Jonghyun X Taemin *./)

.

.

.

WARNING: **Lautan typo,AU,OOC ABISS! **Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,ooc abis... bikin mual dan kadang kejang-kejang,

WARNING 2: INI SANGAT-SANGAT OCC, ini sangat-sangat GAJHE, ini Sangat-sang- #dibekep

.

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya MINGGAT aja... !

.

.

.

enjoi

chape 1

"Ahhhh... kenapa masih lama... aku ingin pulang Kyu..." rengek Sungmin Namja Manis yang sekarang ada di ruang pribadinya.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi Sensei... aku masih belum puas" jawab sang Murid ganteng berambut ikal dengan seringai yang mempesona.

"Urghh.. . Kau ini sampai kapan akan melakukan ini, ini sudah sangat lewat dari jam pulang sekolah **KYU!"**sahut Sungmin dengan penekanan di saat menyebut nama namja tampan itu. Yang di panggil jangankan menjawab.. melirik saja dia tidak lakukan_, Kyuhyun sang murid popular dengan ke evilanya sedang bermesaraandengan gurunya yang sangat imut bernama Lee Sungmin di ruang Pribadi lee Sungmin sonsaengnim_. Sungmin sangat takut kalau sampi besok surat kabar sekolah memberitakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau... ta...tapi aku capek kalau terus seperti ini... kapan sih kau puasnya...Kyu…Kyuhyunie.." ucapa Sungmin agak gugup karena harus memanggil namjachingunya dengan panggilan sayang.

"Entahlah...mungkin sampai besok" jawab kyuhyun enteng sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di paha mulus sang Guru. sekarang ini Kyuhyun sedang bermanja-manja di paha kekasihnya. (A/N maaf kalau mengecewakan…dan tak sama dengan pikiran para reader muahahaha)

"Apha...! kau gila! Sudah, aku mau pulang!" marah Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyuni menyingkir dari pahanya, tetapi saat Kyuhyun jatuh dari sofa dia malah menarik Sungmin sehingga Sungmin jatuh di atas Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyuni pun mencium Sungmin dengan lembut namun penuh nafsu... nafsu? Yah Cho Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan nafsu... alasanya? Kalian bisa tahu dari hobinya... hobinya? Tentu saja membaca dan mengoleksi komik,majalah,dan novel HENTAI.

"Mph..kah,,Mnnh.." desah Sungmin di tengah-tengah ciuman panasnya... Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memberi ruang untuk Sungmin berbicara. Dia melumat habis bibir mungil Sugmin dengan bibirnya yang seksi.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada kamera hp yang terus-terusan mempotret adegan mereka. Sang pemilik hp tersebut berseringai, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu... Siluet hitam memudar kian lama di tengah koridor yang sudah sepi.

~Antagonist~

"Yunho oppha... Aku... menyukaimu maukah kau jadi pacarku" Ucap seorang siswi cantik berambut hitam pada siswa tampan yang saat ini sedang makan-makan bersama sekutunya di kantin.

"Hahahahahahah nekat sekali" terdengar gelak tawa seorang berambut hitam sebahu Lee donghae

"Heh, mungkin dia sudah bosan hidup" ucap sinis pemuda berambut pirang Kim Jonghyun

"Hei hei... kalian ini dengar dulu jawaban dari sang pangeran..." ucap Hangeng dengan tujuan Tersembunyi. Apalagi kalau bukan melihat aksi seororang Jung Yunho atau terkenal dengan nama U-know Yunho, menghancurkan hati seorang gadis. Dan itu adalah favorit seorang Tan Hangeng

"Cih! Hei Nona aku tidak suka yang berdada kecil. Kalau dadamu sudah besar kembalilah lagi... " ucap Jung Yunho pemuda tampan dengan pesona yang tak tertandingi tersebut

"Hkh..." sang gadis hanya menahan tangis dan berbalik badan dari gerombolan pemuda tampan tersebut. Belum sempat gadis itu pergi dia terhenti oleh kata-kata Yunho

"Dan... sebelum dadamu besar jangan pernah muncul di hadapan ku lagi" tambah Yunho pada gadis manis itu... lalu disusul dengan gelak tawa teman-temanya...sungguh sangat kejam untuk sebuah kata-kata penolakan. Sang gadis pun tak kuasa membendung tangisnya dan akhirnya berlali sambil berlinang air mata.

"Haahahahaahhahha kau ini kejam sekali Yun..." ucap Hangeng sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dia mengatai Yunho kejam namun ikut menikmati adegan tadi...dia adalah orang yang lebih kejam mungkin.

"Dan ini adalah yang ke empat kalinya dalam pekan ini...hahahahahaha "lanjut Donghae dengan tawa anjingnya. Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya malanjutkan meminum susunya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum sinis mendapati omongan teman-temannya, ya dia memang tampan dan populer... siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho? Dia juga seorang playboy tapi dia hanya berkencan dengan wanita yang dia sukai (secara fisik) namun entah karena sihir apa wanita yang di lukai YUnho dan juga hanya di jadikan cinta satu malam tidak pernah jera untuk mengejar-ngejar YUnho. Seperti tadi siswa berdada rata dan tidak seksy sama sekali namun cukup manis nekad menembak Yunho yang jelas -jelas pecinta wanita seksy...sunggug nekad...

"Waaaaw... lihat Heechul makin hari makin seksi saja..!" Hangeng mengelap air liurnya sembari tetap memandangi Heechul, yah.. siapa yang tidak tahu Heechul? Namja seksy berdada RATA? (Yah tentu saja PABBO!) Berwajah cantik. Dan Rambut Sutra yang panjang menggoda

"Dasar incest!" celetuk Jonghyun yang sukses membuat perempatan di pelipis Hangeng muncul

"Hei panda! kau ini! Heechul itu sepupu ku! bukan saudara kandungku! Jadi kita bukan incest!" marah Hangeng sambil meremas kaleng susunya. Dan entah karena sebab apa di masa lalu, Hanggeng selalu memanggil Jonghyun dengan julukan "panda"

"Sama saja" ucap Jonghyun enteng sambil meneruskan aktifitasnya. Yah Jonghyun adalah orang yang cuek dari keempat pemuda tampan itu namun kata-katanya adalah yang paling pedas dan menusuk.

"Kau...!"

"Hai Yunho" belum sempat Hangeng menyempurnakan umpatanya pada Jonghyun, Heechul sudah datang di meja mereka dan mengucapkan salam manis kepada Yunho. Tapi yang disapa sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"Halo Chulie~" balas Hangeng yang jelas-jelas terlalu pede.

"Tsk! CINA aku tidak menyapamu!"

"Ahh Chulie~ kau jahat sekali pada sepupumu yang ganteng ini..." goda Hangeng yang kini sudah menempel-nempel pada Heecchul.

"Menyingkir dariku CINA OLENG...!" pertengkarang _Gajhe_pun tak bisa terhindakan.

"Enhyuk..."

"Eh?" semua menoleh pada Donhae tak terkecuali Yunho dan Jonghyun. Mereka menyipitkan mata mereka melihat Donghae yang ternyata tertidur dan mengigau nama ketua komite disiplin yang sangat galak itu,oke... em.. dan juga cantik.

"Benar-benar cari mati..." ucap Jonghyun yang mendapati temanya ternyata menyukai sang ketua komite disiplin.

"Dong… donghae..." Hangeng hanya tercengang namun tetap tidak merubah posisinya yang memeluk heechul, mendapati temanya mengigaukan nama 'Sakral' bagi murid-murid bandel seperti Hangeng tentu Donghae juga... sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum (lagi -lagi) sinis medapati kejadian itu. Sedangkan Donghae yang sudah terbangun akibat bunyi bel yang sangat nyaring itu hanya bingung mendapati tatapan iba dari temen-temannya.

"Engh…? kalian kenapa.." tanya Donghae polos, mereka tetap tersenyum iba mendapati kepolosan Donghae saat bangun tidur 'bisa-bisanya pemuda polos sepertimu jatuh cinta pada monster pemarah seperti HYUKJAE' hanya kalimat itu yang kini berada di benak teman-temanya.

.

.

.

"Jonghyun kerjakan soal nomor lima" ucap Temin sonsaengnim menyuruh Jonghyun muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal di depan. Sedangkan yang di suruh berseringai sebelum melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan kelas.

Jonghyun megerjakan soal matematika yang menurutnya bukanlah hal sulit. Setelah selesai, Jonghyun memberikan spidol hitam tersebut kepada Taemin sonsaengnim. Saat Taemin sonsaengnim menerima spidol tersebut Jonghyun mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu pada Taemin sonsaengnim dan itu tentu saja tidak bisa terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Taemin sonsaengnim agak tercekat setelah mendengar bisikan Jonghyun namun mimik mukanya kembali normal layaknya orang dewasa.

"Yak betul... kerja bagus Jonghyun" puji Tamin sensei pada Jonghyun yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan senyum tipis kemenangan.

"Cih! Bajingan" ucap Yunho di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum (dan lagi-lagi) sinis. Mendapati temanya yang akan segera mendapat sesuatu yang bagus bersama guru mreka yang seksi itu. Entah mengapa banyak guru seksi dan manis di sekolah ini

'Sraaak'

pintu kelas tergeser dan muncul sosok Guru bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis muncul. Yang sukses membuat salah satu siswi di kelas itu hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Sang guru berwajah manis hanya tersenyum manis pada murid-murid dikelas itu, tanpa semua murid sadari bahwa guru itu sebenarnya hanya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Taemin sonsaengnim maaf menganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar mu aku datang mengantarkan murid baru untuk kelas ini" ucap Sungmin sopan tak luput dari senyum mansinya

"Ah.. tentu saja Sungmin sonsaengnim... " ucap Taemin mengijinkan

"Baiklah Changmin-ssi silahkan masuk" Ucap Sungmin Sonsaengnim memanggil murid baru itu.

Setelah panggilan Sungmin sonsaengnim, masuk Namja berwajah Tampan namun juga manis di waktu yang sama ,dengan rambut hitam dan kulit putih bersih menggoda, celana sekolah yang sedikit ketat hingga menampilkan kaki jenjanagnya yang seksi. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang hingga mereka tak bisa memperkerikan berapa tibggi namja itu, mata indah itu berkedip karena mendapat serangan oleh angin yang masuk dari luar jendela, tangan rampingnya berusaha untuk mengusap poninya pelan, matanya terpejam saat merasakan jari-jarinya sendiri menyentuh dahinya. Dengan slowmotion. semua tercengang menyaksikan adegan tak terduga itu, mereka seperti melihat peri... peri yang sangat Tampan namun manis ... dan juga super sexy!

"Shim Changmin, aku pindahan dari Dong Bang High School, hal yang kusukai tidak banyak...namun hal yang kubenci hanya satu..." Changmin mengantungkan kalimatnya dia berseringai lalu..

"Yaitu, orang baik..."

DEG!

Semua orang yang berada di kelas itu seolah tercekat mendengar perkataan Namja bernama Shim Changmin tersebut. Namun dari semuanya hanya satu orang yang tersenyum..oke mungkin lebih mirip seringai...seperti seringai seorang psikopat yang mendapatkan mangsa baru. Yah siapa lagi yang mampu berseriangai macam itu kalau bukan Jung Yunho

"Ba..baiklah Changmin-ah silahkan duduk" ucap Tamin langsung memanggil nama kecilnya..yah.. Tamin adalah seorang guru yang sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya keformalan...lagipula dia seorang guru di bebas memanggil muridnya dengan panggilan apapun... pemikiran orang keras kepala? Benar.. Tamin memang orang yang keras kepala

"Tapi aku ingin memilih sendiri dimana aku harus duduk" ucap Changmin secara tiba-tiba dan itu sukses membuat Tamin dan semuanya tergaket-kaget. Mana mungkin anak baru sampai hati bilang begitu? Itu artinya kan dia akan megusir anak yang bangkunya diinginkanya.

"Tapi... eh!" belum sempat Taemin melanjutkan kalimatnya Changmin sudah berjalan ke depan mengahmpiri bangku Yunho dan Jonghyun lalu dia meletakan Tasnya yang keren dan pasti mahal itu di atas bangku Joghyun hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'bruk'

"Aku ingin duduk disini" ucapnya lagi tapi pandanganganya malah sedang bertautan dengan mata Rubah Yunho. Yunho tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya mendelik melihat sikap Namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapanya.

"ka-..."

"Hyun pindahlah" sebelum Jonghyun sempat memprotes, suara datar penuh penekanan dari bibir Yunho meluncur. Dan itu sukses membuat senyum tipis agak sinis di binir Changmin. Jonghyun makin mendelik kepada sahabatnya itu bisa-bisanya... tapi lalu dia tersenyum sinis dan mengejek.

"kau lebih dari seorang bajingan " bisik Jonghyun di telinga Yunho sebelum meninggalkan bangkunya. Jonghyun mengerti maksud Yunho dia pun menurutinya karena perintah U-know Yunho adalah MUTLAK tak terkecuali untuk para sahabatnya. Karena menentang Yunho sama saja dengan 'Ingin mati'. Setelah Jonghyun pergi, Changmin duduk di bangkunya. Changmin myunggingkan senyum manis pada Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan seyum tipis tetapi bukan seyum sinis seperti biasanya ini lebih tulus walau hanya sedikit kadar ketulusanya.

.

.

.

.

"Tettttttttttttttttttt …..!" bel sekolah pun berbunyi pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar harus di hentikan sampai disini.

"Baik anak-anak kerjakan soal halaman 70 sampai 75 dan minggu depan di kumpulkan"

"Ya… sonsaengnim..." jawab beberapa murid yang memang serius belajar. Sedangkan Hangeng cs? Jangan ditanya...tentu saja Donghae dari tadi dia tidur di uks dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran ...hangeng sudah pergi dari tadi untuk menjemput Heechul di kelasnya. Dan Jonghyun tentu saja dia juga sudah pergi untuk menagih sesutau pada sang guru Taemin sonsaengnim. Lalu U-know Yunho?...

"Rambutmu harum..." ucap Yunho pada Changmin sambil mencium rambut Changmin. Yunho gombal? Ya tentu saja...dia kan seorang play boy...jangan lupakan itu. Tapi… demi dewa apapun dari yunani baru kali ini Yunho menggombali seorang Namja. Apa dia mendadak gay? Tidak… dulu dia sempat jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki saat dia duduk di bangku SD karena takut dengan kelainanya, dia mulai menjadi playboy saat SMP berganti-ganti pacar, bahkan saat sudah mengerti tentang 'sex' dia mulai melakukanya sex dengan yoeja manapun yang menurutnya seksi. Apa Yunho menikmatiya? Tentu dia menikmayinya. Dan kesimpulanya Yunho adalah seorang BI. Dan tak di sangka-sangka sekarang anak baru di kelasnya lah yang membangkitkan penyakit lamanya.

"Kau menyukainya?.." tanya Changmin yang sudah beres memasukan peralatanya ke dalam tas. Dia meoleh pada Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu... tapi aku tidak suka kalau hanya bisa menyentuh dan mencium rambutmu..." balas Yunho yang kini sudah mulai menyentuh pipi Changmin. Suasana kelas sudah sepi dan hanya tingal mereka berdua... Yunho agak heran sebenarnya, karena saat ini diposisi yang sangat dekat ini dia sama sekali tidak menemukan semburat merah di pipi putih mulus Changmin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?...heh?" kini Changmin mebalas Yunho dengan senyum sinis wajah mereka hanya kurang beberapa senti untuk bertemu. Yunho melebarkan matanya dia tidak tercekat akibat ucapan Changmin, namun dia kaget dengan benda dingin yang kini menelusup di selah seragamnya dan menyentuh kulitya 'Sebuah pisau lipat' Yunho menormalkan mimiknya namun tetap tidak memperluas jarak mereka.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berciuman?..ah! Salah mungkin...kau sudah pernah membunuh orang berapa kali hem?" tanya Yunho namun kini tangan kirinya mulai turun dan memegang pergelangan tangan Changmin yang memegang pisau..

"Menurutmu?" tanya Changmin balik.

"Menurut ku... kau sama sekali belum pernah membunuh orang..."

'SET'

'JLEP'

Pisau itu di ambil ole Yunho dan dilemparnya sembarang dan sukses menancap di dinding. Lalu Yunho menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, Yunho pun melumat bibir marun Changmin dengan sangat nafsu.. namun Yunho sempat kaget karena ternyata Changmin juga membals ciumannya... ciuman mereka begitu dalam lidah mereka beradu hebat, saliva mereka bercambur aduk sampai sebagian mengalir di celah ciuman mereka. Tangan Yunho mulai gatal untuk tidak menyentuh apapun, bukan apa-apa namun berciuman tanpa mendengar desahan seksi, bagaikan makan sayur tanpa garam bagi Yunho. Yunho mulai meremas halus dada Changmin yang datar, salahkan kebiasaanya yang selalu berhubungan dengan yoeja dan melupakan fakta bahwa namja tak memiliki lemak di dada mereka. Yunho pun beralih ke nipple Changmin yang menegang di balik seragam sekolahnya. Dia memilinya dan juga mencubitnya. dan akhirnya.. . Changmin mengerang di tengah ciuman panasnya

"Enghhhh.. ehnn...nhh" Yunho pun sangat terangsang dengan desahan seksy Changmin dia memang bukan untuk pertama kalinya mendengar desahan seorang gadis namun baru kali ini dia merasakan suatu fantasi yang tak pernah dia rasakan dari desahan-desahan gadis lain... ah! Tunggu dan Changmin bukanlah seorang gadis!

"Enghnh.."

"Hnnn...ehnhhh...nghhh..."

"Enhh..."

Desahan demi desahan mulai tercipta dari aktifitas keduanya namun tunggu! Dari desah-desahan itu ternyata salah satunya adalah desahan Yunho.. kenapa? Ya karena tanpa di duga tangan mulus Changmin tengah mengelus bagaian bawah Yunho yang kini mungkin sudah menegang. Sungguh tidak diduga, akal pikiran Yunho sudah akan hilang saja! dia tidak pernah mendapati orang seperti ini...desahan nikmat terus saja terdengar dari mulut keduanya sampai pada akhirnya Yunho melepas ciuman mereka. saat ciuman mereka lepas saliva panjang mengandengkan lidah Yunho dan Changmin hingga pada akhirnya terputus karena jarak.

"Dan menurutku kau... sudah berkali-kali berciuman" kata Yunho setelah ciuman panas mereka

"Dan juga kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini semua" ucap Yunho melihat bagian bawahnya yang sudah tidak dapat di kelabuhi lagi. Changmin berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, belum selangkah pun dia beranjak dari tempatnya tangan Yunho menariknya untuk duduk kembali

"Mau melarikan diri heh? " ucap Yunho dengan sinisnya...

"Heh?... melarikan diri bukanlah sifat ku namun..." Changmin mengantungkan kalimatnya lalu dia menyeringai.

"Melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang payah juga bukanlah hobi ku" Changmin kini sudah sukses keluar dari kelasnya sambil tersenyum, senyum manis penuh kemenangan...seperti senyum gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta namun inagt sekali lagi dia seorang namja! Namun agak berbeda, dia tersenyum... namun tetap terdapat kearoganan di dalamnya. Sedangkan Yunho yang ditinggal hanya bisa diam menahan amarah. Menerima perkataan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia pikirkan selama ini akan di dapatkan dari mulut Namja yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya.

"Brengsek!, tunggu saja Shim Changmin! kau akan bersujud padaku!"

**TBC**

eL: WOOOyyyyyyyy! Bagaimana saudara-saurada! HOMIN LOVER! MANA SUARA KALIAN!

Reader: HURAYYYYYYYYYYY!

eL: #nagis darah karena terharu.

Reader: mwo? Kenapa saya seperti pernah membaca FF ini?

eL: ne, benar sekali FF ini adalah FF eL di fandom lain yang el REMAKE dengan main chara homin ^.^/ ini khukuku agak susah… karena dulunya ceritanya ini bukanlah YAOI~ tapi berterima kasihlah pada otak yadong saya khukukukuku

reader: ohhhh~

eL:a saya bisa di bantai ama reader2 s aya kalau sampai ketahuan jadi author di fandom ini… sedangkan fandom lama saya, udah saya tinggalin beserta FF2nya yang belum kelar wkwkwkwk salahkan Homin yang mengalihkan dunia ku!

Reader: ah~~ begitu….

eL: shou shou.. jadi para reader… doakan saya supaya selamat di fandom ini dan tidak ketahuan oleh reader2 saya di fandom lain… khukukuku caranya gampang tinggal isi kotak review dengan semangat masa muda YOSH!

Terimakasihh

EL


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuman sekedar WARNING! bagi Yang bukan Homin Lover/shiper atau bahkan Homin haters saya mohon jangan baca fanfic ini apalagi review. **

**Untuk saudara **JaeUmma **untuk pertanyaan anda, "INI ADALAH FANFIC SAYA SENDIRI, YANG SAYA REMAKE DARI FANFIC SAYA DI FANDOM LAIN. DAN KALAU MEMANG ANDA MENEMUKAN FANFIC YANG SAMA, TOLONG BERI SAYA LINK nya DAN BISA KITA LIHAT SIAPA YANG SEBENARNYA MENJIPLAK SIAPA?, #sigh" Saya minta tolong dengan sangat, jangan berkata tentang couple shiper anda di fanfic saya.**

**Dan untuk saudara **sssshonimhaters **maaf saya sama sekali gak ngerti maksud review anda (terlebih nama anda)**

**Dan thanks a lot untuk **shierryan, homin charm, lee yuno, Reita, uknow me righ (a.k.a Mz hentai), shin min hyo, nannaa, Rio, song min ah, Vely, Momoshfly2401, RyuuGa (ryuuga-san saya harap dengan fanfic ini merubah anda dari yang **"kurang suka homin"** menjadi **"sangat suka homin"** ^^), Daevict024, Maxsin1018, hominluphyou, ziavoldaMIN.a.k. , minnieluv01 , okoyunjae, hominhomin, hominloph, min, lila, silent reader

**Antagonist**

HoMin © God and Themself

Evil Antagonist © elfazen

.

.

.

HoMin

.

sligh HanChul,KyuMin,HaeHyuk,JongMin,KangBoa

(Jangan bunuh saya soal Jonghyun X Taemin *./)

.

.

.

WARNING: **Lautan typo,**Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,ooc abis... bikin mual dan kadang kejang-kejang,

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

enjoi

chape 2

"Chuliiiiee...!" teriak Hangeng pada sepupunya yang sangat dia cintai, dia berlari menghampiri Heechul yang kini sedang berjalan sendirian menuju kerumah. Heechul menoleh, mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan umpatan jengkel ketika mendapati siapa yang tengah meneriakinya sambil berlari menuju ke arahnya. Heechul akhirnya memilih untuk mempercepat jalanya namun... akhirnya di memilih untuk lari menghindari Hangeng. dan… adengan kejar-kejaran _gajhe_ pun tak bisa terhindarkan.

"Oiiii Chuulie tunggu aku...! Chulie-ah!.. ahh kau ini.."Hangeng mempercepat larinya hingga ia bisa memegang lengan Heechul dan menghentikanya.

"Chulie kau kenapa sih!, selalu saja pulang duluan rumah kita kan sebelahan" kata Hangeng sedikit jengkel pada Heechul. tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Heechul.

"Lepaskan Cina! kau bodoh ya! Gara-gara kau kita jadi di juluki pasangan incest! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti dan pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" kata Heechul marah akan tingkah laku Hangeng. Padanya bukan apa -apa sebenarnya Heechul menghindar dari Hangeng karena dia tidak ingin terus-terusan di katai incest oleh teman-temanya.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu, aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan tidak boleh ada yang menghentikannya, siapapun itu!" kata Hnageng mantap pada Heechul tatapannya serius dan ini adalah kelemahan seorang Heechul kala mendapati keseriusan dari sepupunya satu ini, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Heechul memejamkan matanya dia... ya...dia memang mencintai sepupunya. Dia mencintai Tan Hangeng yang selalu di panggilnya Cina tersebut, tapi...dia terlalu munafik dan takut untuk mengakuinya... dia merasa kan dilema saat ini...

"Ayo kita pulang..." ajak Hangeng sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul. Dia tersenyum lebar pada Heechul, dan di balas dengan senyum tipis miris dari Heechul. Akhirnya mereka pulang, Hangeng mempererat genggamanya..._'Ya untuk sekerang seperti ini saja tidak apa-apa_' batin Hangeng... dia bisa bersama-sama dengan Heechul adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. mereka pulang di bawah sinar oranye, sore hari yang membuat kedua nya menjadi sangat romantis.

~Evil antagonist~

Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah, pagi ini dia sendirian seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, apa Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak punya teman? Tentu saja dia punya namun untuk berteman dekat Kyuhyun selalu menutup dirinya. Sebuah hal merepotkan baginya apabila harus terikat dengan hal yang bernama persahabatan. Karena apabila dia mempunyai sahabat maka hubungannya dengan Lee Sungmin Guru tercintanya akan segera terungkap, Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri ketika dia membayangkan apabila suatu saat hubungannya dengan Sungmin ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki tenten berirama menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolahnya, banyak lalu lalang siswa siswi yang juga berjalan di sekitarnya.

"Hai Kyu..!" Sapa Namja tinggi dan tampan secara tiba-tiba. Namja itu terlihat sangat Tampan sekali kalau di lihat dari dekat kulitnya yang putih mulus bibirnya yang marun dan juga senyumnya yang sangat ceria namun tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum palsu terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia.

"Eh..! emm Changmin-ssi?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kaget di awal mendapati anak baru di kelasnya yang sekarang sedang menyapanya dan entah mengapa perasaan Kyuhyun menajadi khawatir. Jiwa evilnya berkata _'sepertinya sebentar lagi aka nada hal buruk yang terjadi'_

"Kita berangkat sama-sama,kajja" ajak Namja bernama Shim Changmin itu sambil mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kaget pun melepas gengaman tangan Changmin padanya.

"Ah... ma... maaf Changmin-ssi kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri saja aku tidak suka... ka-" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Changmin sudah memotong dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak mau bergandengan denganku? padahal kita kan teman..." ucap Changmin sambil menundukan wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat sedih saat ini. siapa yang tahu kalau itu hanyalah salah satu keahlianya… yaitu **berakting**.

"Changmin-ssi kita memang sekelas tapi bukan berarti kita berteman. Lagi pula aku sama sekali belum mengenal mu... aku permisi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun tegas dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Jadi ...kau bukan teman ku? Heh? Kyuhyuh-ah..." ucap Changmin yang kini sudah berdiri sambil menyeringai. Sambil membuka HP nya, dia melirik Kyuhyun yang telah berhenti di tempat lewat ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun membalikan badanya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat sesuatu di dalam HP Changmin. Di dalamnya ada foto dirinya yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Sungmin, Guru sekaligus namjachingunya. saat itu Kyuhyun merasa dunianya akan segera berakhir saat itu juga. Dari dulu insting evilnya tak pernah meleset.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Changmin-ssi!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan terasa amarah yang tertahan di dalamnya.

"Em? Apa yang ku inginkan? Hahahahhahahaha" Changmin malah tertawa lepas... dan saat ini Changmin malah terlihat seperti psikopat.

"Hahah.. menurutmu... apa yang akan kulakukan? Kau bahkan tidak menganggap ku teman kan? Sepertinya asyik kalau sampai seluruh sekolah mengetahui hal ini.." ucap Changmin dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dengan ancaman murahanmu itu? kau kira aku takut..? jangan harap Shim Changmin!" ucap Jyuhyun tegas, bukan apa tapi… Kyuhyun yan terkenal dengan ke Evilanya… memang tak akan mudah untuk di ancam. Apalagi dia adalah seorang yang suka mengancam. Mana mungkin dia akan mampu diancam oleh bocah jangkung di depanya. Kyuhyun berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Memang kalau sampai kalian ketahuan kau paling hanya akan di keluarkan... tapi kalau guru Perak itu...mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga... dia akan di keluarkan dan tidak akan pernah di terima di sekolah manapun juga!" ucap Changmin lagi yang saat ini sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… kalau kau mau menjadi teman ku aku janji tidak akan pernah melakukan apa-apa..." bisik Changmin di telinga memejamkan matanya... dia merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia bisa berurusan dengan iblis pirang macam Changmin! tapi dia juga tidak mau hal-hal buruk menimpa kekasihnya. Seperti yang di katakan Changmin tadi. Sial! Rutuk Kyuhyun kesal disinikah Cerita seorang Cho Evil Kyuhyun berakhir? Lihat bahkan Evil sangat pas melekat pada namanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi temanmu...tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan apapun Changmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu penuh dengan penyesalan... dan permohonan, tapi emosi lebih mendominasi disana.

"Yap! Tentu saja... oke mulai sata ini pangil aku Changmin-ah, dan… bawakan tas ku, itu sangat berat" ucap Changmin dan melempar tas nya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendelik melihat perlakuan Changmin padanya..

"Ka.."

"Kita teman kan...? hem? Kyuhyun-ah~?" belum sempat kyuhyun memprotes, Changmin sudah duluan menyelanya dengan kata-kata ancaman yang terbungkus manis. Dan saat itu Tenten sadar kata Teman versi Shim Changmin adalah '**Budak'** Kyuhyun lagi- lagi meruntuki dirinya sendiri.. bisa-bisanya dia terjebak dalam perangkap Iblis Ini. 'Apa yang lebih buruk dari menjadi Teman(baca:Budak) dari Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan dengan aroganya di tengah koridor, tidak peduli ada lalu-lalang murid-murid lain disana... dia tetap berjalan lurus seperti koridor itu adalah yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang sudah sukses terlihat seperti budak... dia membawakan tas Changmin dan mengikuti sang New Shim Evil Changmin dibelakangnya. Lihat bahkan Evil juga sangat pas di dalam nama Namja Tinggi itu.

"Pssst.. eh.. itu..Psst..."

"Eh iya... hn yang itu..."

Terdengar bisik-bisik siswa siwa di sekitar Changmin dan Kyuhyun saat Ini entah gosip apa yang sedang _hits_ di bicarakan di sekolah menoleh padaKyuhyun yang saat ini sudah menyetarakan lankahnya dengan Changmin.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Changmin.

"Em.. tidak... aku tidak tahu... tapi sepertinya mereka membicarakan mu..." jawab Khyuhyun dengan tampang lesu. Saat ini dia seperti sudah tidak punya nyawa... dia sudah di cap sebagai budak Yamanaka... Apa yang lebih memalukan dari Ini.

"heh!.. Baru dua hari sudah seperti ini, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan..." ucap Changmin santai dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun saat melewati mading langkah Changmin terhenti. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya juga ikut berhenti, dan mereka membalikan badanya menghadap mading, dan apa yang mereka lihat adalah suatu hal yang mengejutkan bagi Kyuhyun, kalau Changmin... tentu saja dia menyeringai... di mading tersebut terdapat sebuah foto berukuran poster yang sedang mengambarkan siswa dan siswa! yang sedang berciuman intens yang satunya namja berwajah tampan yang sangat terkenal soantero Shin Ki high School dan satunya namja tinggi yang tak kalah tampan. Ya itu adalah foto Shim Changmin dan U-Know Yunho yang sedang berciuman di kelas kemarin. Bagaimanaka mungkin Changmin malah berseringai mendapati hal tersebut apalagi di bawahnya bertuliskan.

'Murid baru... yang tak kuat menolak pesona sang pangeran'

Changmin melanjutkan langkahnya dan dia akhirnya sampai di depan kelas dia menggeser pintu kelas.

'Sreeeeeek'

Pintu kelas tergeser...dan memperlihatkan isinya. Terlihat pemuda Tampan dengan mata musangnya yang sedang duduk di bangkunya, dan di pangkuannya terdapat seorang gadis seksi, yang entah dia berasal dari kelas apa, sedang bergelayut manja di leher Yunho. terlihat Yunho yang sedang bersendau gurau dengan teman-temanya dan terlihat jelas dia sedang meremas bokong seksi gadis di pangkuanya.

"Hai dear... Morning..." sapa Yunho pada Changmin tapi dia tetap asyik meremas-remas bokong Gadis di pangkuanya.

Changmin menghampiri mejanya...namun dia tidak menghampiri tempat duduknya dia menghampiri tempat dimana Yunho duduk dan bermesraan dengan gadis pelacur itu.

'Set'

'Bruakkk'

Siiiiiiiing...

Semua terdiam mendapati apa yang sedang dilakukan Changmin saat Ini. Yah baru saja Changmin menarik gadis seksy yang duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan mendorognya keras hingga gadis itu terjatuh menabrak barisan meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Bahkan Seorang Shim Changmin tak pandang bulu untuk membully seseorang. Apa dia membully nenek-nenek juga?

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Yunho... sekali lagi aku melihat mu menyentuh Yunho...akan ku robek wajah plastik mu itu!" ucap Changmin dingin dengan nada yang menusuk.

Semua yang ada di situ menelan ludah melihat keganasan Changmin, namun... tidak untuk Yunho, dia tersenyum lebar mendapati hal itu... dia berdiri dan memeluk ChangminNYa. OH bahkan sekarang Yunho sudah mengeclaim seorang Shim Changmin

"Saat sedang marah kau menyeramkan... aku jadi ingin tahu apa kau juga menyeramkan saat sedang bercinta" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin... namun semua mengira itu adalah bisikan cinta, lalu dia mencium Changmin singkat, mungkin sebuah ciuman selamat pagi yang sangat manis.. .

Grep

Changmin memeluk Yunho erat seperti di tidak mau kehilangan Changmin mulai possessive?. Semua orang yang ada di kelas menyoraki mereka berdua. Seperti baru saja melihat hubungan cinta remaja yang begitu romatis. Yunho megecup pucuk kepala Changmin... namun seperkian detik Changmin meleberkan matanya... kala medengarkan bisikan Changmin di Sela tengkuknya.

"Cih kau merasa menang heh? Aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuhmu karena hanya akulah orang yang boleh... morobek-robek kulitmu! " ucap Changmin, Lalu bibir lembut Changmin bergerak ke bagian belakang telinga Yunho...Changmin menjilatnya nya dan berbisik.

"kulit mulus ini... terlau menjijikan!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memperhintungkan perbuatan mu..." ucap Yunho sambil merasakan desiran di bagian perutnya kala Changmin menjilati lehernya.

Yunho melepas paksa pelukan Changmin, dan menarikChangmin keluar dari kelas. Ternyata saat ini di luar kelas pun tengah banyak gerombolan siswa yang menyaksikan adegan HoMin di dalam Kelas tadi. "Yunho benar-benar akan melakukanya..." ucap Hangeng melihat kepergian Yunho dan Changmin yang ditarik paksa.

"Apapun itu dia memang seorang Bajingan sejati..." ucap Jonghyun melanjutkan bermain dengan Tab-nya

"Apa aku harus seperti itu terhadap Enhyuk?..." kini kalaian pasti tahu siapa yang berkata.

Siiiiiiiiiing

Semua kelas terdiam dan menatap Donghae denngan Tatapan 'Kau benar-benar cari mati'

"A..ada apa?.." tanya Donghae polos pada mata-mata di sekelilingnya...

Dan mereka pun makin melas dan prihatin melihat kepolosan Donghae.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho

"Ke tempat dimana kau harus bertanggung jawab" jawab Yunho, suaranya seperti menahan sesuatu... sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan... yaitu nafsu... nafsu akibat rangsangan dadakan yang di perbuat oleh Changmin.

'Brak' Yunho membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar sampai siswi yang kebetulan piket menjaga ruang UKS kaget dan terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Ka... kalain mau apa... sedang cuti... ja.. .jadi... "

"KELUAR!" bentak Yunho pada siswi yang tak berdosa itu

Siswi tu pun keluar dengan terbirit birit setelah mendapat bentakan Yunho yang sangat menyeramkan.

Bruk!

"Sret. Sret...Sret."

Yunho mebanting tubuh Changmin di tempat tidur lalu di menindihiChangmin dan merobek-robek seragam Changmin. Yunho mulai melumat tonjolan Changmin dan Menggigitnya Kasar , lalu dia turun keperut Changmin... di jilati pusar Changmin dengan lidahnya.. hingga membuat Changmin mendesah hebat..

"Engh... brengsek! Engh...Berhenti.. menjilati pusarku!.. ahnnnnh.." desah Changmin penuh umpatan ,dia meremas Rambut kecoklatan Yunho... namun kemudian dia menciptakan sebuah seringai.

"Karena... menjilati engh.. pusar... adalah tindakan orang pah...engh...payah...!"

'SET'

Yunho kini menjambak rambut Changmin. Kepala Changmin pun mengadah namun tatapanya kebawah untuk melihat wajah murka Yunho dia meyerinagi lagi..

"Apa aku salah kalau kau adalah orang payah..?" ledek Changmin pada Yunho, Namun tanpa Changmin sadari, Yunho sudah menurunkan Celana dan juga Celana dalam miliknya. Dan entah sejah kapan juga resleting yuho sudah turun dan menunjukan libido Yunho yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Ahhhh..." Changmin berteriak keras kala secara tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memasuki bagian terlarangya.

"Ah...sempit... sepertinya ini yang pertama bagimu... sebenarnya aku bukan peggemar perawan namun...aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menjadi yang pertama untumu...hn?.." ucap Yunho saat tiba-tiba dia sudah berusaha memaksukan kebanggannya ke dalam liang Changmin.

"Ahhh.. kh kau..eng.. cih!" rancau Changmin kala mendapati perlakuan kasar Yunho padanya.

"Kheh!... kau mau berucap apa? Hn? Kau mau memanggil ku payah..lagi? Hn"

'Slruup'

Ucap Yunho sambil menjilati bahu Changmin dan membuat kismark di sana dia tetap berusaha memasukan miliknya pada tempat sempit Changmin..

'Brak'

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" tiba-tiba masuk namja manis yang di kenal sebagai ketua komite disippline Enhyuk

"Cih!" Yunho menghentikann aktifitasnya...yang belum bisa di sebut sukses

"Ahhhhh.." desah Changmin saat Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya yang hanya bisa masuk sedikit. Bahkan belum ¼ nya

"Kalian..keterlaluan !cepat berpakaian dan ikut dengan ku..!" perintah Hyukjae kepada Yunho dan Changmin namun perintah berpakaian hanya di tujukan kepada Changmin.

Changmin duduk dengan rambut berantakan dan banyak kissmark di daerah bahu dan dada. Dia melihat pakaian nya yang sudah dirobek-robek oleh Yunho, tentu itu tidak bisa di pakai lagi kan? Namun setelah itu di merasakan kain meyelimuti badanya... di menoleh pada Yunho yang sekarang tengah bertelanjang dada. Yunho mengenakan seragamnya pada Changmin. Dia memasukan tangan Changmin pada lengan seragam dan mengancingkannya, lalu dia juga merapikan rambut Changmin dengan tangannya... Wajah Yunho datar saat melakukan hal hanya mengerutkan alis mendapati perlakuan sayang dari Yunho. Setelah merasa Changmin sudah rapi Yunho tersenyum pada Changmin dan menepuk kepala Changmin.

"Mianhae..." Ucap Yunho... sangat pelan dengan senyum yang tulus walau kadar ketulusanya tidak bisa terdeteksi.

Changmin Tercengang mendengar kata sakral bagi orang jahat seperti mereka... Apa Changmin tidak salah dengar... namun dia yakin dia sama sekali tidak salah dengar...Changmin pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil bergumam

"Ya.." ucapnya, namun Jung Yunho sudah duluan kelur dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali Boa..."ucap seorang lelaki berkulit putihdan rambut hitam tampan.

"Ahhh.. ehn...Kang-ah.. kita tidak boleh melakukannya disini..." balas Boa wanita paruh baya namun masih sangat terlihat cantik itu. yang saat ini menjabat sebagai guru seni tari di Shin Ki High school. Sambil memberi kissmark di tengkuk sang kekasih.

Kang Ta Kepala Sekola di Shin Ki high School sedang mengulum dada besar Boa dan memberi sedikit kismark di bagian leher dan dadanya...

"Ah..Boa ijinkan aku melakukanya disini... aku sudah tid-.."

Tok tok tok !

" Kang ta sonsaengnim saya Hyukaje membawa Shim changmin dan Jung Yunho untuk mengahap"

ucap Hyukjae sang ketua komite disiplin di balik pintu.

"Ah..! ya.. tunggu sebentar Hyukjae-ssi aku sedang membereskan arsip" dusta Kang ta yang saat itu sebenarnya sedang bingung menyembunyikan keberadaan Boa. Sebenarnya tak usah disembunyikan pun taka pa kan?

Sedangkan di luar Changmin dan Yunho mengerutkan dahinya... bagi orang jahat tidak sulit untuk mengetahui kegugupan orang dari nada bicaranya mereka... sedangkan Hyukjae tentu saja dia tidak sadar karena dia dalah type orang baik penegak kebenaran.

"Masuklah" ucap Kang ta dari dalam

Saat pintu sudah terbuka terlihat Kang ta duduk di kursinya dengan tangan memenggang bolpoint serta berbagai berkas yang ada di meja. Saat itu Yunho dan Changmin makin mengerutkan dahi mereka... jelas-jelas tadi Kang ta tidak sedang membereskan berkasnya.

Seringai di bibir keduanya pun muncul kala mereka mendapati sebuah tanda kemerahan di bagian leher Kang ta. Bagi bajingan seperti Yunho bukanlah hal sulit untuk membedakan kismark yang masih baru dan yang di buat kemarin.

Hukuman apa yang akan di dapatkan oleh keduanya... namun apa benar mereka yang akan mendapat hukuman atau sebaliknya?... siapa yang tahu tentang pemikiran kedua tokoh antagonist ini.

TBC

Yah akhirnya chapter 2 Update.

Bonus fakta tentang Homin ^0^/ saya akan memberi fakta2 tentang Homin di setiap chapternya ^^

**LOVE AND WAR**

Pada 28 April edisi KBS 2TV 'Entertainment Relay', Changmin menjelaskan, **"Kami telah digambarkan sebagai pasangan menikah 9 tahun, dan jika saya berpikir tentang hal ini, kita seperti drama 'Love and War'. Meskipun kita tidak pria dan wanita, kami telah interchanging perasaan benci fana dan cinta satu sama lain. Itu sebabnya saya menemukan 'Cinta dan Perang'** relatable saat aku menontonnya. "

Ketika Yunho ditanya apa Changmin berarti baginya, dia menjawab**, "Dia seperti sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah yang saya bisa kembali ke apa pun yang terjadi. "**Ketika Changmin ditanya apa artinya Yunho, dia **genit** menjawab**," Seperti 'Cinta dan Perang'. "**

Ini untuk tahun lebih banyak 'Cinta dan Perang' untuk duo yang fantastis!

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Saya minta maaf untuk reader sssshonimhaters **Saya sungguh minta maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini, tapi meskipun sekarang anda membenci fanfic saya atau bahkan membenci saya, saya mohon… jangan pernah membenci HoMin ya ^^/ mari bersama kita memberi banyak cinta kepada mereka. **

Big Thanks to minnieluv01, indahpus96, sssshonimhaters, uknow me right, Reita, ChangRin, miszshanty05, nannaa, Maxsin101, min, KyuKi Yanagishita, okoyunjae, gdtop, hominluphyou, hominloph,1912, song min ah, Daevict024, Momoshfly2401, Guest, Vely Alicia, Cha2LoveKorean, ziavoldaMIN.a.k. , Juusan Otome, Rio, Liu HeeHee, Silviana T

Evil Antagonist

HoMin © God and Themself

Evil Antagonist © elfazen

.

.

.

HoMin

.

sligh HanChul,KyuMin,HaeHyuk,JongMin,KangBoa

(Jangan bunuh saya soal Jonghyun X Taemin *./)

.

.

.

WARNING: Lautan typo,Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,ooc abis... bikin mual dan kadang kejang-kejang,

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

enjoi

chape 3

"Jonghyun sebaiknya kita hentikan ini semua, aku sudah memiliki suami... dan kau adalah muridku" ucap Taemin Tegas pada Jonghyun.

" Tsk! orang yang memukulimu seperti ini masih kau sebut suami?" ucap Jonghyun sambil memegang memar di pelipis Taemin.

" Jonghyun sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang... kau sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya kan." ucap Taemin sembil menampik tangan Jonghyun yang memegang pelipisnya.

"..." Jonghyun diam, ya... dia memang sudah mendapatkan hadiah... hadiah yang selalu di berikan oleh Taemin, saat Jonghyun berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah soal sulit atau saat Jonghyun mendapat nilai sempurna di bidang Matematika... Hadiah itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman panas dengan sang guru... hadiah yang sungguh fantastik bukan? Namun apa sebenarnya itu yang diinginkan Jonghyun? Mungkin memang Jonghyun yang memulai ini semua, di saat dia menjadi murid bandel dan tak pernah mendapat nilai bagus Taemin datang sebagai sosok dewasa yang selalu memperhatikan Jonghyun, dia menyuruhnya berubah dan menjadi murid yang pintar walau tetap saja bandel. Akhirnya mereka membuat suatu perjajnjian dimana Jonghyun akan berubah kalau Taemin mau memberi hadiah ciuman disaat Jonghyun mendapat nilai bagus atau bisa mengerjakan soal sulit di depan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Jonghyun yang pada awalnya hanya mencari kesenangan belaka menjadi terobsesi kepada Gurunya. Dia ..tenggelam dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Hyun… Jonghyun..!" suara tegas Taemin sensei membangunkan Jonghyun dari lamunan panjanagnya.

"Kerjakan soal nomor 15" perintah Taemin. Dan Jonghyun pun berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia berseringai saat mengambil spidol di tangan Taemin.

"Kuharap kau tidak bosan memberi hadiah kepadaku" bisik Jonghyun sangat pelan hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali mereka berdua .Jonghyun pun mengerjakan soalnya dengan teliti, suasana kelas yang sepi tak seperti biasanya. Donghae yang sedang molor di balik bukunya sedangkan Hangeng sedang berkhayal dengan melihat foto Heechul di HP-nya...sedangkan tokoh utama kita... tentu saja mereka masih menjalani hukuman. Hukuman? Apa mungkin seorang seperti mereka rela di hukum? Entahlah...

.

.

.

"Kang-in sonsaengnim mereka telah melakukan tindakan asusila di lingkungan sekolah, saya harap anda bisa memberei hukuman yang pantas pada mereka" ucap Hyukjae pada Kang in yang sudah meletakan bolpoin di tempatnya.

"Hn, baiklah Hyukjae-ssi kau boleh keluar." ucap Kang in tegas.

"Baik Kang in sonsaengnim" Ucap Hyukjae di akhiri dengan bungkuan badan, dan dia pun mlangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Jung Yunho kau sama sekali tidak berubah...Dimana seragammu? Kau pikir sedang berada dimana?" ucap Kang In pada Yunho yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Hn.." jawaban Yunho ambigu. Sambil melirik kea rah changmin

"Tsk! " Kang in mengumpat dia sangat jengkel sekali dengan Jung satu ini, kalau bukan karena dia anak dari Sahabatnya mungkin dia sudah mengeluarkan Yunho dari dulu.

"Lalu kau Changmin-ssi Kau masih dua hari disini, dan kau sudah berbuat hal yang fatal" Kang in memincingkan matanya melihat seragam Changmin yang sedikit kebesaran

"Dan apa yang kau pakai Itu adalah Seragam Yunho?" tanya Kangin mengintimidasi.

"Ya... ini seragam Yunho" jawab Changmin enteng dia meyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi begitupun juga Yunho, yang sedang berwajah bosan dan malas menjalani kegiatan ini.

"Lalu di mana seragam mu?" Tanya Kangin lagi mengintimidasi.

"Di sobek oleh Yunho dan sudah tidak bisa di pakai lagi" ucap Changmin lagi-lagi dengan entengnya... tanpa beban sama sekali.

Kang in memiijit keningnya dia sedikit frustasi menaggapi murid-murisd seperti Changmin dan Yunho.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar melakukanya di dalam sekolah? Kalian tahu kalau itu melanggar aturan sekolah! Kenapa kalian masih melakukannya!" marah Kang in kepada Changmin dan Yunho.

Srek!

"Ach" tedengar suara kesakitan sorang Wanita di ruangan Kang in. Bagaimana tidak, barusan Changmin tengah menginjak Rambut seseorang yang mencuat keluar dari kolong meja kerja Kang in dan menggesernya kebelakang dengan keras.

"Kang in Sonsaengnim aku tidak peduli kau mau menghukum kami seperti Apa... Namun aku juga tidak akan Peduli yang akan terjadi padamu dan seseorang di bawah mejamu kalau pihak yayasan mengetahui kefatalan kalian..." ucap Changmin dengan seringai kemenangannya.

"Aah, terlebih lagi kepala yayasana andalah mertua mu" Ucap Yunho menambahkan. Dan hey jangan lupa seringai itu. Terbentuk indah di wajahnya

"A..apa maksud Kalian!" sentak Kang in yang kini sudah berdiri dan berkeringat dingin.

"Orang yang menandai lehermu payah sekali Kang in sonsaengnim..." cibir Yunhio mengejek

Duk

Kepala Boa terbentur atap meja saat dia hendak bediri, dia geram dikatai Yunho payah..

"Naif sekali kalian pikir kalian siapa? … kalian bahkan tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa... coba saja melapor pada Yayasan dan tunggu siapa yang akan di keluarkan dari sini... lagi pula kalian pikir aku tidak punya hak untuk mengeluarkan kalian? Aku punya! Kalian lupa kalau aku adalah Kepala Sekolah disini!" ucap kang in dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Bocah kau pikir kau lebih hebat dari pada aku..!" kini Boa sudah keluar dari persembunyianya dan menampakan wajah cantik serta mulut pedasnya.

"Cih ternyata kau...sensei" ucap Yunho kala mengetahui yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di kolong meja adalah Boa sensei guru Seni tari mereka. Sekaligus rivalnya dalam urusan dance

Tit!

"_Naif sekali kalian pikir kalian siapa? … kalian bahkan tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa... coba saja melapor pada Yayasan dan tunggu siapa yang akan di keluarkan dari sini... lagi pula kalian pikir aku tidak punya hak untuk mengeluarkan kalian? Aku punya! Kalian lupa kalau aku adalah Kepala Sekolah disini!"_

"_Bocah kau pikir kau lebih hebat dari pada aku..!" _

"Sekarang kami jadi punya bukti... Bagaimana Kang In sonsaengnim? kau mengeluarkan kami dari sekolah dan kalian juga akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ... Ah.. ditambah kalian juga tidak akan pernah mendapat pekerjaan di sekolahan manapun...dan tentu saja juga menanggung malu." ucap changmin setelah mematikan rekaman suara Kang in dan Boa di HP-nya, sungguh orang jahat yang penuh antisipasi.

"Jangan lupakan amukan mertua dan istrimu.." tambah yunho

"Kalian tidak lebih dari dua orang dewasa yang sangat naif… " ucap Yunho, dia berdiri dan mengandeng tangan Changmin, dan menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruangan Laknat itu.

BLAM!

Suara pintu menggelegar meninggalkan Kang In dan Boa yang tengah terbatu di tempat.

.

.

.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin erat, mereka berjalan di koridor yang sepi, hening menyelimuti mereka hanya samar-samar suara guru yang sedang mengajar yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Yunho menuntun Changmin menaiki tangga dan terus seperti itu. Changmin mngerutkan alisnya ia bingung mau di ajak kemana dia. Tentu arah tangga ini tidak menuju kelasnya.

"Kau ternyata tak lebih dari pembual besar yang banyak omong," Yunho memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatai aku 'payah' dan brengseknya lagi ..kau adalah seorang VirginAss "lanjut Yunho dengan penekanan di kata Virginass

Changmin menatap Yunho yang bertelanjang dada, dia tidak munafik Changmin menyadari Yunho memang tampan dan juga sangat seksi. Namun Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang hampir terbius oleh _pheromone_ Yunho.

"Terserah... " ucap Changmin enteng tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Dia memang bukan seorang perjaka. Tidur dngan wanita dan juga pria memang sudah biasa baginya, namun menjadi seorang Bottom atau seorang Uke adalah yang pertama baginya. bahkan dalam angan-angannya tak pernah terbesit sekalipun bahwa dia akan jadi sorang uke. Changmin masih VirginAss sampai saat ini, karena sampai sekarang di belum menemukan Laki-laki yang tepat untuk mendapatkan VirginAss-nya.

"Cih! Payah sekali.." Ucap Yunho dengan nada dingin mengejek.

Braak.

Setelah mengatai Changmin payah Yunho mendobrak kasar pintu di atap sekolah.. lalu Yunho menuntun Changmin menuju tempat yang dia inginkan. Yunho sedikit bergidik kedinginan kala angin musim semi menerjang kulitnya yang mulus. Dia duduk dan bersandar di dinding pembatas lalu dia menarik tangan Changmin yang masih Ia genggam dan berhasil membuat Changmin duduk menghadap di pangkuan Yunho. Angin mulai menerpa rambut depan Changmin yang terurai menutupi kenuingnya... Yunho yang melihatnya mulai menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Changmin. Yunho mencium bibir Changmin... menciumnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati... ciuman yang beda dari biasanya bahkan mungkin ciuman yang pertama dia lakukan dengan lembut. Tidak lama Yunho melepas ciumanya... mereka saling metatap...mata musangYunho bertabrakan dengan lautan hitam Changmin.

Saat itu Yunho sadar kalau Changmin memang benar-benar indah. Yunho merangkum pipi Changmin dan mulai menjilati bibir Changmin lalu merayap kepipi kenyalnya. Saliva Yunho meleleh di pipi Changmin hingga turun ke dagu dan lehernya Changmin memejamkan sebelah matanya geli...kini Yunho mulai menjilati pelipis Changmin dan turun lagi ke pipi.

"Ngnhhhhh..." desah Changmin yang merasa dada kirinya tengah di remas lembut oleh Yunho...

"Kau tahu kini kau sudah seperti pelacur-pelacur itu..." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin dia berseringai dan menatap Changmin remeh. Namun dia sedikit tercekat saat mendapati Changmin tersenyum Iblis padanya. Tangan Changmin mulai menyentuh pipi halus Yunho lalu...

"ARGHH...!" Yunho mengerang hebat merasakan perih di wajahnya darah mengalir di daerah pipinya... Changmin berdiri dan menendang kemaluan Yunho.

"ARRG! BRENGSEK!" Yunho mengeram menahan sakit di bagian fitalnya.

"Seorang pelacur tidak akan merobek muka dan menendang kemaluan pelangganya..." ucap Changmin sinis. Lalu Changmin pun melangkah menjauh dari tempat Yunho Namun bukan Yunho namanya kalau mau di perlakukan seperti ini... apalagi oleh sorang seperti Shim Changmin.

Brak..

"Ach...!" Changmin kesakitan lantaran Yunho menarik dan membantingnya menempel pada tembok, Yunho menggencet tubuh Changmin hingga pipi Changmin menyatu dengan tembok... Changmin meringis menahan sakit di bagian mukanya. Ia sadar saat ini darah segar pasti keluar dari mulutnya karena benturan keras tadi... karena dia merasakan sensasi asin di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi!" desis Yunho di telinga Changmin penuh penekanan dan amarah.

Sret

Yunho menarik ikat pinggangnya dan melilitkannya di kedua tangan Changmin, Changmin yang tangannya terikat hanya meringis masih merasakan sakit di bagian mukanya yang masih tetap menempel pada tembok. Dia mulai melucuti Celana changmin beserta dalamanya. Dan..

"ARGHH...!BRENGSEK HENTIKAN! ARRGH...! INI SAKIT KEPARAT!" teriak Changmin dengan bentakan saat merasakan liangnya mulai di masuki secara paksa dan kasar oleh milik Yunho.

"FUCK! DIAM!" bentak Yunho balik kepada Changmin dan masih berusaha menjebol liang Changmin yang memang sangat sempit itu.

"Tsk! Sial sem...pit!" Yunho berusaha mencari titik paling terdalam Changmin dan menembuasnya namun Itu pun perlu usaha besar.

"ARGH..! hentikn BODOH!" Changmin masih berteriak kesakitan namun tak di gubris oleh Yunho.

"ARGH..! BRENG..ARGH..SEK!" Changmin makin berteriak kala Yunho makin kasar dengan usahanya.

"Apa begitu caranya memohon Hn?" Yunho menghentikan sejenak usahanya namun tetap menanam sebagian miliknya pada diri Changmin. Dia meremas kasar dada Changmin yang datar dan menarik nipple changmin yang ranum dengan kasar dan possessive. Yunhomulai menjilati tengkuk Changmin, Dan itu pun sukses membuat Changmin mendesah secara otomatis. Yunho berseringai dan masih tetap menjilati tengkuk Changmin kala mendengar desahan Changmin yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku akan menghentikan ini kalau kau mau bersujud dan mencium kaki ku" desis Yunho di telinga Changmin penuh penekanan. Dia beseringai dan berlanjut menjilati mata Changmin yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata akibat kesakitan. Namun dia tidak menangis sama sekali. Itu sedikit membuat Yunho heran padahal kalau Changmin menangis mungkin akan lebih seru batinya. Sungguh benar-benar orang yang kejam bukan?

"Ya... biklah.." ucap Changmin sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya walau belum sukses di jebol oleh Yunho namun masih begitu perih rasanya.

Yunho terdiam kala mendengar jwaban Changmin. Dia tidak menyangka seorang seperti Changmin yang notabenya sama dengan dirinya, mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Namun kemudia Yunho melepas miliknya yang tadi masih tertanam di dalam diri Changmin, dia berseringai dan menjambak rambut hitam Changmin.

"Cepat lakukan.." ucap Yunho dan melepas jambakannya.

Changmin jatuh tersungkur dengan celana yang melorot, baju sedikit kebesaran yang acak-acakan, rambut yang mulai berantakan, dan juga tangan yang terikat di belakang.

Dia mulai merangkak ke kaki Yunho di benar-benar bersujud dan mencium kaki Yunho. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya berekspresi datar dia tidak lagi berseringai entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, tapi melihat Changmin yang seperti itu membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya seperti tersayat oleh pedang. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya dia bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini... perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia melihat Changmin yang telanjang dan menundukan kepalanya di UKS, dan saat ini perasaan itu makin besar mnehantam hati Yunho kala melihat Changmin dengan keadaan yang makin parah... dia sudah pernah melakukan BDSM dengan banyak wanita sebelumnya, namun dia sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa, hanya rasa senang, dan gembira saja kala melihat wanita-wanita itu kesakitan namun kini beda...kenapa dia begitu sakit kala mendapati Changmin bersujud padanya dengan penampilan yang mengenaskan. Bukan kah ini yang dia inginkan?.. 'membuat Changmin bersujud padangaya' yah.. tapi sekarang dia sadar sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini...dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat Changmin begini…

Yunho mulai berjongkok dan mengambil bahu Changmin, dia merengkuh Changmin ke dalam pelukannya, sebuah pelukan yang sama sekali belum pernah dia lakukan pada Siapapun di dunia ini. sebuah pelukan sayang dan cinta penuh dengan perlindungan...

"**Maaf…"** Changmin tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata sakral itu lagi... Namun sebagai orang jahat sepertinya. Dia sangat tahu mana permintaan maaf yang benar-benar tulus dan tidak. Dari ucapan maaf yang sangat pelan dari Yunho dia tahu ada ketulusan di dalamnya, bagi orang jahat seperti mereka kata maaf adalah kata-kata paling tabu untuk di ucapkan. Namun sekali mengucapkanya, mereka tidak akan hanya main-main. Changmin bingung apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini, tadi saat dia harus bersujud dan mencium kaki Yunho dia sudah bersumpah akan membunuh Yunho. Namun saat ini mungkin dia harus rela dihukum para iblis karena sudah mulai merasa tidak akan pernah menepati sumpahnya. Karena dia merasa sangat nyaman di pelukan Yunho... dia juga... sudah memaafkan Yunho. Hanya dengan satu kata 'maaf' yang sangat sakral... mereka bisa bersatu...aura negative bertemu aura negative bercampur jadi satu dan akan menjadi aura positive. Hukum alam memang begitu kan?.

.

.

.

ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan serba putih milik Dr. Jung Leetuk.

" Yunho bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ruangan orang" ucap Leetuk yang mendapati adiknya masuk dengan muka sedikit lecet di bagian pipi. Leetuk mengerutkan dahinya 'tumben Yunho bisa terluka' batinya heran mendapati tukang kelahi seperti adiknya bisa terluka terlebih lagi itu di bagian wajah. Yunho tidur di kasur pasien tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Leetuk menghampiri Yunho dan mulai mengambil peralatan untuk mengobati luka Yunho.

"..."alih-alih menjawab hanya hening yang di dapatkan oleh Leetuk. Ya Yunho memang tidak bisa akrab dengan kakanya entah karena faktor apa... padahal dulu waktu kecil Yunho begitu manja pada Leetuk.

"Hahhhh..." Leetuk hanya mendengus.. jengah mendapati sikap adiknya yang tak pernah berubah..

Leetuk mulai mengobati luka Yunho dengan teliti sedangkan Yunho hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa memprotes sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Changmin duduk di sofa panjang di apartemennya... di apartemennya nampak sepi dan sunyi walau saat ini dia melihat ke arah LCD TV 32 inci yang menyiarkan acara humor namun dia sama sekali tidak tertawa... matanya memang melihat ke arah TV matanya kosong dan terlihat sangat kesepian dan pikiranya... entah melayang kemana.

~antagonist~

"Hai Kyuh!" sapa Changmin ceria pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah.

Bruk

Changmin melempar tasnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang hendak memprotes pun mengurungkan niatnya...karena pasti dia akan di dianancam dengan kata-kata 'kita teman kan?..' Kyuhyun harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

"Kyuh-chan aku lapar.." rengek Changmin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lalu?" tanya tenten malas.

"Heheeh belikan roti rasa mocca yang ada di sana" kata Changmin sambil nyengir kuda menunjuk toko kue di seberang jalan. Kyuhyun menoleh padaChangmin

"Kau beli sendiri saja... aku bukan budak muShim Changmin!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Changmin sambil membanting tas Changmin

Changmin tertunduk lesu... Dia mengambil HP di kantongnya dan mulai memencet keypad Hpnya...

"Kyu...kita berakhir di sini saja..." ucap Changmin sambil menunjukan Hpnya yang akan memencet tombol _done_ untuk mengirim foto KyuMin kepada semua Orang di sekolah...

"Tidakkkkk...! baiklah baiklah aku belikan kumohon jangan... Changmin " ucap Kyuhyun yang tegang mendapati fotonya akan disebarkan via mms oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun mengambil tas Changmin yang di bantingnya tadi dan berlari menuju toko roti di seberang jalan.

"Sial sial sial!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kesal menuju toko roti.

Changmin berseringai geli mendapati Kyuhyun begitu mudah di kuasai...

Saa tChangmin tengah menunggu tenten yang sedang membelikanya roti. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru dongker berhenti tepat di depan Changmin lalu sang pengendara yang berseragam sama dengan Changmin dan berwajah tampan keluar dari mobilnya. Changmin mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari Yunho lah yang pemilik mobil mahal itu.

Sret

Yunho menarik tangan Changmin dan menuntunya memasuki mobilnya. Changmin Yang di perlakukan begitu secara tiba-tiba hanya tersenyum geli dan menurut saja... mungkin kalau namja biasa akan berteriak dan memprotes atau malah baku hantam. Tapi Changmin dia kan bukan Namja biasa... mobil pun melaju cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang geram sambil meremas roti mocca pesanan Changmin.

"Dasar sialan!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Changmin dan Yunho yang tentu saja tidak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba namun pandangannya tetap mengarang ke depan... Changmin menatap Yunho dengan senyum sinis

"Heh.. kau peduli..?" Changmin menjawab dengan angkuhnya. Yunho pun hanya berwajah datar menaggapi jawaban dari Changmin.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran _breakfast, _Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan menunggu Changmin keluar sendiri... saaT Changmin sudah keluar Yunho menggandeng tangan Changmin dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih...

Mereka pun Sarapan berdua... dengan sangat Romantis Changmin menyuapi Yunho... dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Dan pandangan Yunho pun tak pernah lepas dari Namja manis di sampingnya. Namun tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu? kau orang yang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui..." ucap Changmin sambil menyuapkan sesuap sendwich pada Yunho. Yunho menerimanya dan mulai mengunyah sendwich yang ada di mulutnya.

"Kau namja terjalang yang pernah ku kenal... dan juga paling menggairahkan.." ucap Yunho sambil sedikit menguyah sisa-sisa sendwict di mulutnya.

"Ah.. .. jadi kau pengemar Namja jalang ya? Hahaha" ucap Changmin sambil tertawa kecil dan mulai menyuapi Yunho lagi. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya... cuek.

Sungguh percakapan yang frontal... namun sungguh aneh mereka sungguh terlihat romantis Changmin sampai rela menyuapai Yunho namun kenapa obrolan mereka begitu frontal?.

Tanpa disadari oleh sekelilingnya ternyata tangan kanan Yunho tengah berada dalam Selanhkangan Changmin dan menyentuhkan sebuah pisau lipat pada paha Changmin... Yunho tengah mengancam Changmin dan menyuruhnya untuk menyuapai Yunho...sungguh cara memohon yang sangat ekstrim.

Setelah suapan terakhir Yunho mencium bibir Changmin lembut sebuah _kissing morning_ yang sangat lembut. Dia melumat agak dalam namun tak lama kemudian Yunho melepasnya.

"Ada mayones.." Ucapnya sambil berseringai kecil.

"Cepat singkirkan benda itu"ucap Changmin manis sambil membelai wajah Yunho yang berbekas cakar di pipnya..

"sebelum aku menambah luka ini makin dalam" lanjutnya masih dengan senyum lembut tapi palsunya.

"hahahaha... kau lucu sekali"

cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin singkat setelah menertawakan Changmin, lalu dia menyimpan pisau lipatnya di saku dan mengandeng tangan Changmin untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut...

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya mulai dari kemarin selalu saja bergandengan tangan...dan keduanya juga tak ada yang memprotes kegiatan itu...

karena bagi mereka bergandengan tangan seperti itu... adalah hal yang menenagkan bagi keduanya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari juga... keduanya telah saling melengkapi sebuah ruang kosong dan sunyi di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

TBC

Aniyooooo~ mian baru apdet ya mina! ^^ oh iya maaf atas ketidak nyamanan di kalaimat2 yang mungki terlewatkan saat saya mengedit fanfic ini. Dan yup fanfic ini dulu adalah fanfic di fandom naruto.

Jadi mina-chan mari kita beri banyak cinta untuk Homin caranya gampang tinggal isi kkotak review di bawah ^^. #plak

Ne terimakasih untuk para Homin Lover di Indonesia dan dunia.. aku mencintai kalaian!


	4. Chapter 4

fakta HoMin :

Max Changmin: "I Swear 'ditulis dengan penggemar dalam pikiran saya. Saya tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti "Terima kasih atau aku mencintaimu" . Sejauh yang saya tahu ada banyak teman-teman yang mencari kasih sayang ... saya menulis dengan nuansa bertobat berpikir tentang teman-teman. (tertawa) Saya selalu bersyukur, tapi saya tidak mengatakan terlalu sering karena saya tidak berpikir itu akan membawa kejujuran di dalamnya jika saya mengatakan itu terlalu sering. Saya mencoba untuk melakukannya dengan sangat jarang dalam waktu yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. (tertawa)

dan ini dari yunho:

Sejujurnya, seorang pria mengatakan hal-hal seperti aku menyukaimu dari mata ke mata pada seorang pria. Itu tidak benar-benar bekerja dengan baik. (Untuk Changmin' yunho menatap changmin sayang') Dapatkah Anda melakukan itu? Aku tidak bisa. (tertawa) Saya benar-benar malu mengekspresikan diri, dan saya pikir hubungan kami adalah hubungan di mana kata-kata yang tidak selalu diperlukan. **Jika dia**** (changminie) ****tidak ada****, ****saya hanya****semacam****merasa seperti aku****kehilangan sesuatu****.**

(sumber: )

Oh gosh! Khekekeke tepar!

Evil Antagonist

CH 4

HoMin

Thanks to all reader and reviwer

I love you!

Enjoy

chape 4

Donghae duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang air mancur yang indah, lalu dia menemukan siluet merah muda yang sedang bermain air dengan riangnya. Mata beningnya memancarkan kebahagiaan, senyum ceriannya memancarkan kehidupan. Donghae merasa seperti di fatamorgana kala melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu.

"Hyukjae..." gumamnya... melayang layang...

"Hyukjae..."

"Hyu..."

BYUR!

"Argh...!" Donghae terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya kala merasakan basah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Noona ! Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku secara normal saja! Tsk!" marah Donghae pada Lee Ara kakak semata wayang Donghae.

Plak!

Ars memukul kepala Donghae dengan tangan monsternya

"Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa heh? Hyuji Hyuji Hyuji aja dari tadi! Cepat Mandi!" marah Ara Sambil melempar handuk pada Donghae.

"Noona! namanya itu HYUK-JAE bukan HYUJI!" marah Donghae tak terima nama namja idamannya di ganti-ganti oleh sang kakak. Ara memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak peduli mau namanya siapa saja. Sekarang cepat mandi dasar pemalas!" kini Ara sudah mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya dan itu sukses membuat Donghae terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

"Tsk! kenapa aku harus punya kakak sekejam dia" rutuk Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Yah Donghae memang sering sekali bangun siang dan mepet, tetapi apa mau dikata karena sekolahnya hanya10 langkah dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkir Mobil mewahnya di parkiran luar sekolah. Memang di sekolahnya tidak di sediakan tempat parkir untuk siswa. Banyak siswa kaya lainya yang memarkirkan mobilnya di area itu. Area jalan panjang dan teduh karena di samping kanan dan kiri terdapat pohon-pohon yang rindang. Yunho keluar dari Mobilnya dan menunggu Changmin untuk keluar sendiri. Namun sekitar 30 detik Changmin tak kunjung keluar dari mobil. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya sedikit kesal karena Changmin tak kunjung pun memngampiri Changmin, dia membuka pintu mobil dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan 'apa yang sedang kau lakukan sial' Changmin tak kunjung berdiri dari kursi jok yang nyaman. Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan .

"Tsk manja sekali..." ucapnya sambil memasukan setengah badanya pada mobil dan melepaskan _safety belt_ Changmin, setelah terlepas dia mengecup bibir Changmin singkat. Changmin yang di perlakukan bak putri pun hanya berseringai penuh dengan kemengan. Changmin keluar dari mobil dan pintu mobil di banting oleh Yunho. Yah walau mobilnya sendiri dia tidak pernah sayang pada benda mewah itu. Kini posisi Changmin tengah terhimpit antara body mobil dan Yunho. Changmin berseringai.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya... pertanyaan penuh ejekan pada Yunho. Yunho hanya berwajah datar tangan nya tetap berada di samping badan Changmin, menempel pada body mobil.

"Kau... merasa senang di perlakukan seperti putri? Apa sebentar lagi aku perlu menggendongmu ala _bridal stye_l menuju kelas? Heh?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah datar Namun matanya menusuk pada Changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis geli.

"Tidak... " ucap Changmin Sambil menyentuh pipi Yunho. Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan kiri Changmin di Kulit wajahnya. Kini tangan kanan Yunhoyang mengantung mulai merangkak ke atas menyentuh tangan Changmin yang berada di pipinya, di mengereser tangan Changmin menuju bibirnya, dan di ciumnya aroma maskulin yang menyeruah dari tangan harum Changmin.

"Melihat orang sepertimu melakukan pekerjaan budak adalah hal yang menyenangkan..." ucap Changmin sambil melihat Yunho yang masih mencium telapak tangannya. Yunho membuka matanya. Dia menurunkan tangan kirinya yang menempel pada mobil dan turun ketangan Changmin yang mengantung bebas.

"Terserah..." ucapnya lalu menarik dan mengandeng tangan Changmin, berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Changmin tersenyum sinis dan juga geli saat memandangi tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Yunho. Sekarang dia sadar kalau Yunho selalu saja menggandeng tangannya. Saat menuju UKS , saat menuju ruang tsunade, saat menuju atap sekolah, saat tadi sarapan di restoran dan...saat ini. Yunho selalu saja menggengam tangannya.

"Kau punya hobi yang aneh... menggandeng tangan seseorang...hahahaha menjijikan" ucap Changmin mengejek dengan tawa dan nada suara yang menoleh pada tangannya yang memang sedari kemarin selalu saja mengandeng tangan putih nan mulus namja Tampan di sampingnya. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kedepan mencoba untuk tak peduli.

"Cih!, jadi kau juga suka hal yang menjijikan..." ejek balik Yunho pada Changmin , karena Yunho juga tak pernah mendapati Changmin menolak atau memprotes tindakanya. Changmin membuang mukanya sambil berdecak kesal. Yah dia memang tidak pernah memprotes apabila di gandeng oleh Yunho, dia menyadarinya... Yunho pun hanya membuat seulas senyum geli dan mengejek namun pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan.

Mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah sekelilingnya memandang mereka kagum,iri,namun lebih banyak yang benci...tak heran karena mereka adalah orang paling populer dan juga paling kejam. Seragam hitam putih dan dasi merah darah terombang-ambing oleh angin. Rambut Kecoklatan dan Hitam kelam terobang ambing do serang satukan loleh sang angin. Sinar pagi yang membuat mereka menjadi terlihat sangat serasi dan romantis.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari...jauh di belakang mereka ada mata tajam dan seringai ganas yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah... memangnya seperti itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meminum susunya. Saat ini Changmin dan tenten sedang beristirahat di kantin. Mereka duduk berhadapan sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hn...apanya?"tanya Changmin cuek masih terus menyantap saladnya.

"Itu... apa yang seperti itu tidak apa-apa dibiarkan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah belakang Changmin, Changmin menoleh dan mendapati Yunho dengan sekutunya berkumpul, namun di sisi kanan dan kiri Yunho ada gadis-gadis seksi yang tengah merayu dan bermanja-manja pada Yunho. Yunho yang tahu Changmin menatapnya malah sengaja meremas dada gadis di sebelah kirinya... hingga gadis itu terlihat memekik. Yunho berserigai pada Changmin pandangannya nakal seolah-olah berkata 'Kau mau... di beginikan juga chagiya~?'. Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia meneruskan melahap makan siangnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Changmin pada kyuhyun. Setelah melihat Yunho di belakangnya.

"Eh kau tidak...em...cemburu? Kalian kan..."

"Hahahahahahhahahahha" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyempurnakan kalimatnya Changmin sudah menyelanya dengan tawa yang menggelegar... hingga seisi kantin menoleh padanya.

" Changmin... kecilkan suaramu..." ucap Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa bangkunya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hahhhh... kau tahu Kyu? tidak ada kata cemburu di dalam kamus ku...yang ada merekalah yang harus cemburu padaku... karena tidak ada yang boleh lebih baik dari ku..." ucap Changmin sambil berseringai puas.

"Eh.. begitu ya.."Kyuhyun sweeetdrop mendengar penjelasan Changmin bagaiamana mungkin tidak ada orang yang boleh lebih baik dari dirinya. Bahkan dirinya saja bukanlah orang baik. 'Kalau baik dalam bidang penindasan sih dia memang sangat baik' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya. Changmin yang menyadari hal itu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Kau kenapa? Kau keberatan harus membayari makan siangku?" tanya Changmin dengan mata menyipit pada Kyuhyun...

"Yah...aku memang keberatan, tapi bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan?" jawab Kyuhyun

"lalu..."

"Aku ingin seperti mu, tidak cemburu walau kau melihat Yunho bermesaraan dengan gadis lain... tapi aku setiap melihat Sungmin mengobrol dengan Siwon sonsaengnim rasanya sakit sekali... dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak cemburu...aku merasa mereka cocok sekali... sedangkan aku hanyalah anak kecil yang.."

Bletak!

"Auuww... Kau apa-apan sich" protes Kyuhyun pada Changmin kala mendapati Tangan Changmin memukul keras kepalanya.

"Bodoh... yakinlah pada perasaanmu... kau yakin kalau kau menyukai guru pendek itu kan? Kau juga yakin dia menyukaimu... kalau kau tidak yakin lagi, bagaimana aku bisa mengancammu lagi! Dasar bodoh" ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

"Ya'! Kau ini jahat sekali Changmin!." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus – elus kepalanya tapi dia tahu sebenarnya Changmin hanya berkamuflase saja tentang 'bagaimana aku bisa mengancammu lagi' kyuhyun merasa Changmin tengah menyemangatinya... walau perlakuan Changmin pada Kyuhyun tak bisa dibilang baik namun... dari kata-kata Changmin tadi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan teman...

"Akan ku tunjukan padamu apa yang di maksud dengan keyakinan..." ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Yunho dan sekutunya namun pada saat jarak Changmin dan meja Yunho hanya berjarak lima langkah, Changmin berhenti. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan alis bingung begitu juga teman-temannya. Changmin berseringai lalu menghadap samping dan menarik pemuda berambut merah dan menciumnya tanpa aba-aba... pemuda berambut merah itu berdasi Biru menandakan kalau dia adalah anak kelas tiga... Yunho membelakan matanya kala melihat Changmin berciuman dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Yunho berdiri mneghampiri Changmin dan..

'Sret'

"Nghnn..." Changmin medesah saat tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tubuh Changmin dari pemuda berambut merah itu, lalu menciumnya dengan ganas dan panas. Seisi kantin bulshing melihat aktifitas HoMin. ciuman mereka sangat panas dan mesra... saliva mereka mengalir dari celah ciuman mereka dan turun mengalir dari dagu hingga leher jenjang Changmin...

"Teeeeeeeett" bel tanda jam istirahat berakhirpun berbunyi, dan itu membuat Seisi kantin harus tersadar dari pandangan mereka. Namun Yunho tidak kunjung melepas ciumanya pada Changmin. Hingga kantin sepi dan hanya berisi beberapa pegawai kantin saja Yunho melepas ciumanya.

"Jangan main-main dengan ku..." desis Yunho di telinga Changmin.

"Untuk apa bermain dengan mu..." jawab Changmin enteng..

"Jangan berciuman dengan siapaun selain denganku!" ucap Yunho menekan sambil memandang mata Changmin tajam.

"Kanapa aku harus?" jawab Changmin sambil menusuk pada mata musang Yunho.

"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Yunho sambil mengandeng tangan Changmin dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

"Tak kusangka orang seperti mu bisa mengenal kosa kata menjijikan itu" ledek Changmin dengan wajah jijik. Dan lagi-lagi dia menurut saja di gandeng oleh Yunho.

"Heh!, karena kata cinta adalah kamuflase paling sempurna..." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum geli melihat Changmin yang sedang beraawajh lucu. Dan anehnya dia mengartikan mimik jijik Changmin sebagai mimik yang lucu...

"Jadi... apa di yang ada di balik kata cintamu itu?" tanyan Changmin sambil tetap berjalan bergandengan dengan yunho.

Yunho menatap Changmin nanar, lalu dia berseringai... dan menghadap ke depan

"Karena iblis sepertimu hanya pantas di sandingkan dengan iblis kan..." seringai Yunho makin lebar saat mengatan kalimatnya.

"Heh... siapa juga yang mau dengan mu" ucap Changmin sinis.

"Kau memang tidak perlu setuju... karena aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu" ucap Yunho dengan santainya namun penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Menggelikan..." ucap Changmin sambil tertawa sinis.

Inilah yang di yakini Changmin sebuah keyakinan yang baru saja dia sadari, dia yakin bahwa Yunho lemah terhadap dirinya...dia yakin kalau kelemahan Yunho adalah dirinya... dan dia yakin kalau suatu saat Yunho akan tunduk padanya, karena Saat ini Dia sangat yakin... sudah memegang kelemahan sang Iblis yaitu **dirinya sendiri** yang juga seorang iblis.

.

.

.

"Yak... cukup sekian jangan lupa kumpulkan PR kalian besok." ucap Taemin sonsaengnim sang guru... dan di jawab serempak oleh murid-muridnya.

"Ya sonsaengnim"

Changmin memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas unggunya. Yunho hanya melihat aktifitas Changmin dengan raut wajah yang datar namun di terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyu!"

Bruk

Changmin melempar tasnya pada Kyuhyun dan berhasil mendarat sukses di wajah Kyuhyun dengan mulus. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sakit.

Set

"Ku antar" Ucap Yunho saat mencegah Changmin yang hendak keluar dari kelas

"Tiadak mau" ucap Changmin mantap dan hendak melangkah. Namun

Bruk!

Yunho menarik tangan Changmin hingga dia terduduk di kursinya Lagi.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk..." ucap Yunho sambil menatap Changmin dalam ,walau wajahnya datar namun terlihat keseriusan di sana.

"Cih, kau pikir aku juga tidak bisa merasakanya?... aku juga merasakanya... siapa tahu firasat buruk itu... adalah peringatan untu ku untuk tidak menerima tawaranmu, mungkin aku akan kecelakaan dengan mobil mu? Yang benar saja aku masih belum mau mati" ucap Changmin Ino panjang lebar padaYunho.

Yunho menatap pada Changmin dengan pandangan sinis dan tajam.

"Kau berbicara seperti kau punya pilihan saja" ucap Yunho penuh penekanan pada Changmin. Changmin menatap Yunho tajam dia lupa kalau ucapan Yunho adalah perintah... dia memang sama sekali tidak menemukan unsur tawaran dari kalimat 'ku antar'.

"Tsk! Kyu Tunggu aku di gerbang" ucap Changmin lebih seperti perintah pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membatu di belakang Changmin.

"Ah!...ya kutunggu di gerbang" jawab Kyuhyun yang agak kaget karena sedari tadi dia terlalu fokus pada Changmin dan Yunho.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Saat Kyuhyun hendak menggereser pintu untuk menutupnya di menoleh kebelakang dan dia memebelekan matanya saat mendapati Changmin sudah berasa di pangkuan Yunho dan mereka salig berhadapan. dan lebih gilanya lagi mereka berciuman... Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat malu melihat aktifitas HoMin. Dia menjauh dari kelas menuju ke gerbang. Sebenarnya dia tadi jadi ingin melakukannya dengan Sungmin, pikiran itu terlintas di pikiranya sesaat lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir pikiran mesumnya. Mungkin dia sudah ketularan kemesuman Hangeng

"Nghhh... ..tikan.." Ucap Changmin di sela-sela ciumanya. Changmin yang di ankat paksa oleh yunho ke dalam pangkuanya pun kini tak bisa terlepas. Yunho menghentikan serangan panasnya... dia berseringai dan menjilat pipi mulus Changmin.

"Tumben sekali kau menolak... biasanya kau langsung mencakar" ucap Yunho mengejek dan mengecup bibir Changmin kecupan kecil namun sangat nakal dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin namun tak kunjung di lepasnya, lidahnya bermain main kecil dengan birbir Changmin, dia jilat-jilat bibir Changmin namun sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam mulut Changmin.

"Jadi kau lebih suka kucakar?" ucap Changmin dan saat mulutnya terbuka Lidah yunho masuk... karena merasa di beri akses oleh pemilliknya.

"Ahn..nh..." Desahan demi desahan pun terdengan darir Changmin yang masih dilumat oleh Yunho. Yunho melepas ciumanya dan beralih ke tengkuk Changmin di menghirup aroma tubuk Changmin dan di ciumi leher,tengkuk dan juga pundah Changmin. Dia merasakan desiran aneh dalam tubuhnya terutama perutnya Saat melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Kenapa tubuh ini sangat menggairahkan?... apa karena tubuh ini adalah tubuh Iblis yang masih suci?" rancauYunho sambil masih mengelus tubuh Changmin, dan menciumi leher Changmin serta memeberi beberapa jejak di sana.

"Drrrrttt...drrtt...drrrt..." merasa HP-nya bergetar Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tangan kirinya masing merangkul pinggang Changmin dan tangan kanannya merogoh sakunya untuk menerima telepon.

"Tsk... ada apa Hyun?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal karena merasa aktifitasnya terganggu.

"_**Yun... cepat ke Ega, ada maslah di sini..."**_

"Ya... " ucapnya singkat. Dia jadi merasa firasat buruk itu ternyata adalah teman-temannya di Ega sedang mendapat masalah. Ega adalah tempat Yunho dan yang lainya berkumpul dan membentuk suatu komunitas balap Mobil, bisa di bilang komunitas preman juga karena selain balapan meraka juga sering berkelahi dengan komunitas-komunitas lain.

Setelah menutup HP-nya Yunho mencium Changmin singkat.

"Kau menang, kau pulang sendiri saja..." ucapnya lalu mengangkat Changmin dari pangkuanya dan mendudukanya di kursi. Lalu Yunhoberdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang Bingung.

"Tsk dasar Jung fuck Yunho sialan!" teriak Changmin sambil menendang meja di depanya. Entah mengapa dia juga Tidak tahu... di tinggalkan Yunho begitu saja rasanya ada yang aneh rasa tidak enak, rasa tidak nyaman... Changmin memejamkan matanya dan dia mulai menetralisirkan perasanya. ' Changmin kau adalah kelemahannya...jangan sampai kau yang menjadi lemah terhadapnya... kau adalah orang yang tidak mempunyai kelemahan... apalagi terhadap kosakata menjijikan yang menurut Yunho adalah kamuflase paling sempurna itu...yah...kau tidak mengenal hal itu kau tidak boleh...lemah akan hal itu..' Changmin mulai menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Dia membuka matanya dan mulai membentuk seringai khasnya...

"JUnh Yunho aku tidak akan pernah tunduk padamu..." ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kelas yang kosong tanpa penghuni itu.

Namun keduanya tengah mengabaikan bahwa firasat buruk yang sedari tadi menghantui pikiran mereka makin kuat adanya.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyusuri jalanan kota seoul, mereka berjalan dengan Santai, dan tentu Kyuhyun tidak santai karena harus membawa dua tas.

"Kyu... kau bisa masak tidak?" tanya Changmin memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Emm? Ya tentu saja" jawabKyuhyun apa adanya. Dia memang seorang namja namun punya kekasih yang suka pilih-pilih makanan seperti Sungmin. Menuntutnya harus bias memasak

"Nanti datanglah ke apartemen ku dan masakan sesuatu untuk ku" katanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah...

"Iy...eh! Aph apa! Yang benar saja Changmin kau sudah menyiksa ku di sekolah...kenapa kau masih menyiksaku di luar!" Teriak Kyuhyun Sambil membating tas Changmin. Kini hobynya adalah membanting tas Changmin. Sungguh malang nasip tas tak berdosa itu.

"Ah..jadi kau mau...kalau...emph"

!

Ucapan Changmin terhenti bukan karena Kyuhyun. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang membekapanya dari belakang.

"Si siapa kalian lepaskan Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun yang panik melihat Changmin di bekap dan di seret paksa oleh gerombolan pemuda kekar yang tidak di kenal.

"Hei! Lepas kan Changmin!" KiniKyuhyun menghampiri orang yang menyeret Changmin. Namun usahanya malah berujung menyakitinya karena seseorang yang lain menarik dan melemparnya hingga jatuh.

"Ach..!" pekik Kyuhyun saat merasakan sakit di pantatnya.

"Katakan pada Jung Yunho kalau mau orang ini selamat... suruh dia datang sendiri ke belakang gedung Myung Dong" ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. Akhirnya Changmin dimasukan dalam Mobil sport berwarnah hitam dan orange gelap dan bermotifgaris-garis hitam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan berkeringat dingin kala mendengar perintah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

.

.

.

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya dia duduk santai di dalam mobil bersama pemuda yang tidak dia kenal, namun pemuda itu berpenampilan sangar seperti preman. Dia sedang berpikir kenapa dia bisa di culik seperti ini...? oke mungkin musuhnya memang banyak tapi itu pun di Tempat tinggalnya yang dulu. Belum genap satu minggu dia di Seoul dia sudah mengalami hal seperti ini... sungguh hal yang janggal sekali.

"Wah... jadi ini NamjaChigu Yunho... hmmm seleranya tidak buruk juga... namun pasti tidak jauh beda dari wanita-wanita jalang lainya. Ah1 mian kau bukna wanita. Tapi.. pasti juga sama jalangnya " Ucap seorang pemuda berambut Hitam dan mempunyai banyak _piercing_di telinga, hidung, dan juga bawah bibirnya. Orang itu mengelus pipi Changmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin. Changmin tidak mundur juga tidak maju dia hanya mempertahankan posisinya tatapanya menusuk ke mata pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya... 'Namja ini tidak takut sama sekali... cih benar-benar namja jalang' batin Miyavi pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatap Changmin lekat.

"Ah... jadi kau punya masalah denganYunho?" ucap Changmin dengan nada sinis andalanya. Mereka tetap tidak memperluas jarak mereka.

"Hmm... bisa di bilang begitu..." ucap Miyavi kini dia mendekat dan mengecup daguChangmin, kecupan ringan dengan sedikit hisapan.

"Anak buahku membekap mu terlalu kuat... di bagian sini pasti terasa sakit..." ucap Miyavi sambil mengelus pipi Changmin dan turun kedagu yang tadi dia kecup.

"Tidak juga... tidak akan lebih sakit dari ini"

Srieeeeeeeeeeeet!

"Arghhh..." Miyavi berteriah kencang saat merasakan sakit dan perih di daerah punggungnya. Bajunya sobek membentuk garis vertikal dan darah sdikit keluar dari sana. Changmin tengah mengunakan pisau lipatnya untuk melukai punggung Miyavi. Dan Changmin pun berseringai mendapati Miyavi yang kesakitan, Changmin mulai member bogem mentah pada wajah tampan Miyavi dan tak lupa member bonus menendang daerah vital Miyavi dan itu sukses membuat Miyavi mengerang kesakitan.

Ciiiiit

Bunyi rem berdecit kala pengemudi dari mobil itu mengetahui bos-nya sedang mendapat masalah. Pengemudi Mobil itu mengambil tali dan mulai mengikat kedua tangan Changmin di belakang. Miyavi yang masih kesakitan dengan punggungnya. Mulai duduk dan menjambak rambut yang kebetulan saat itu mengerai rambutnya... menjadi sangat kesakitan dengan jambakan pein.

"Ach...!" pekik Changmin Ino dia meringis meraskan jambakan Miyavi makin keras.

"Dasar brengsek...! kau ingin tahu bagimana rasanya... hn?" desis Changmin di telinga Ino bibirnya menempel pada daun telinga Ino. Dan... Changmin

"RASANYA SEPERTI INI!"

"Miyavi-sama!" Beluum sempat Miyavi menancapkan Pisau lipat pada paha mulus ino. Anak buahnya menhentikannya. 'Miyavi-sama? Jadi dia orang jepang' pikir Changmin dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan melukainya dulu... yang perlu kita habisi itu Yunho bukan dia... kalau kau melukainya sekarang, itu akan berakibat fatal pada kita." ucap pnegemudi berambut Pirang itu

"Tsk, kalau saja bukan karena GD, kau sudah habis Boy" desia Miyavi di telinga Changmin, dan melempar kepala Changmin kebelakang sehingga kepala Changmin terbentur keras ke punggung jok mobil.

"Hhhhh...Miyavi sama, kita harus segera ke markas dan mengobati lukamu..." kata GD dengan helaan nafas panjang di awalnya.

"Tsk.. ! kau tahu? luka ini... atau luka lainya... tak bisa dibandingkan dengan luka abadi yang di buat oleh bajingan Jung Sialan itu" ucap Miyavisambil mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Changmin yang mendengar kata-kata Miyavi hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi... dia berfikir apa yang telah di perbuat oleh Yunho pada orang bernama Miyavi ini. Yunho mempunyai musuh memang bukan suatu hal yang mustahil. Layaknya Changmin waktu masih tinggal di Hang Seng. Namun kenapa mereka menyandera Changmin untuk di jadikan umpan? Apa mereka tahu kalau kelemahan Yunho adalah dirinya? _'Ini tidak boleh terjadi' _batin Changmin berteriak. Bukan karena Changmin takut kalau nanti Yunho datang dan menolongnya dan nyawanya akan terancam dan sebagainya layaknya drama-drama di serial TV swasta . Namun Changmin tidak mau kalau ada orang lain yang mengetahui kelemahanYunho selain dirinya...! tidak boleh ada!.

"Kau menggunakanku untuk memancing Yunho?.. kheh bodoh sekali" Changmin mulai memprovokasi Miyavidengan seringai licik dan mengejeknya. Miyavi yang mendengar ucapan Changmin hanya menatap Changmin tajam lewat ekor matanya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu" ucap Miyavi Datar namun penuh penekanan di dalamnya.

"Kaun pikir...orang sepertiYunho mau mengahabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menolong seorang namja yang tak ada hubunganya dengannya. Jangan kan menghabiskan, meluangkan waktunya sedikit saja dia tidak akan sudi... kecuali apabila urusan itu di atas tempat tidur." jelas Changmin dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Yunho juga bukan orang bodoh yang mau bersuap-suapan dengan seorang namja di restoran _brekfast_, dia juga bukan orang tolol yang hobi bergandengan tangan layaknya orang idiot sepanjang jalan dengan seorang Namja jalang sepertimu" balas Miyavi dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh pada Changmin yang sekarang bungkam.

"Kau naif sekali... kenapa orang seperti mu bisa yakin bahwa orang seperti Yunho bisa mengenal hal menjijikan seperi cinta dan sebagainya... " kata Changmin masih dengan senyum mengejek.

"Dia memang iblis tapi dia juga seorang manusia..." ucap Miyavidan itu sukses membut Changmin terdiam. Changmin membenarkan ucapan Miyavi... Yunho dan juga dirinya hanyalah manusia... manusia biasa yang bertingkah laku seperti iblis... yang suatu saat pasti akan berurusan dengan hal merepotkan seperti cinta dan sebagainya.

Changmin memejamkan matanya... dia menyamankan posisinya... dia tersenyum sangat tipis sampai tidak terlihat kalau dia sedang tersenyum... entah apa yang di pikirkannya Saat ini...

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan... apa yang harus aku lakukan... bagaimana aku menguhubungi Yunho" Kyuhyun merancau kebingungan dia berjalan tanpa arah... karena terlalu bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan... dia meremas tas Changmin yang dia bawa di dadanya. Airmata sudah berkumpul di matanya tingal menuggunya untuk meluncur..

Buk!

"Auw..." pekik Kyuhyun dan seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Eh...Heechul hyung?" ucap Changmin saat mendapati orang yang bertabrakan dengannya adalah Heechul. Kakak kelas dan sepupu dari Tan Hangeng.

"Kyuhyun?" balasHeechul sambil menolong Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Kau seperti orang kebingungan kau kenapa?" ucap Heechul dengan nada khawatir.

"Chang.. Cahngminie… di culik seseorang dan orang itu menyuruhku menghubungi Yunho tapi aku tidak tahu nomor HP Yunho dan juga rumah Yunho" jelas Kyuhyun kini air matanya sudah meluncur di pipinya. Dia makin mengeratkan remasannya pada tas Changmin.

"Astaga... bagaimana bisa? Ya sudah aku akan menelpon Hangeng... katanya dia sedang ada masalah di Ega pasti disana ada Yunho" Ucap Heechul sambil mngeluarkan HP touchsreen-nya.

"E..Ega..?" ucap Kyuhyun bingung

"Diamlah" Ucap Heechul sedikit menyentak... dia sedang menunggu... jawaban dari seberang telepon.

.

.

.

Drrt.. Drttt... Drtt..

"Hangeng Angkat HP-mu itu berisik tahu!" ucap Donaghae sambil melanjutkan meneguk air mineralnya. Mereka saat ini memang sedang berkumpul di markas Ega mereka baru saja mendapat serangan mendadak dari kelompok tak dikenal dan itu membuat mereka...sedikit kelelahan.

"Ahh... siapa sih? " ucap Hangeng malas sambil melihta layar Hp-nya.

"Eng? Chulieee... !hei Donghae lihat Chulie menelpon ku... urgh... pasti dia sangat menghawatirkan aku." ucap Hangeng terlalu PD dan di tanggapi dengan tatapan bosan oleh teman-temanya terlebih lagi Jonghyun.

"Halo Chuliie-h.. aku baik baik saja, akau pasti menhawatirkan akau kan... kau baik sekali padaku.. kau.."

"_**CEPAT BERIKAN PADA YUNHO BODOH!"**_ sentak Hee chul di seberang yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran mendengar cerocosan bodoh Hangeng . Hangeng sampai menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinga dan mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Iya...iya ! Tidak usah teriak-teriak kenapa sih!" teriak Hangeng pada Heecchul di seberang dan memberikan HP-nya padaYunho yang sedang meminum air mineral.

"Yun... untukmu.."

"huh?" Yungobingung namun dia tetap menerimanya.

"hn?" ucap Yunho

"**Yunho! Changmin di culik!"** ucap Heecchul dan Sukses membuat Yunho terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho menuntut kejelasan.

"**Em.. aduh... ten kau saja yang menjelaskan."**

"**Halo Yunho... tadi waktu aku pulang dengan Changmin tiba-tiba ada kelompok bermobil yang menyerang kami dan membawa Changmin pergi, salah satu dari mereka bilang kau harus datang sendirian ke belakan gedung Myung Dong kalau mau Changmin selamat."** jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Apa kau ingat salah satu mobil mereka bertype apa?"

"**Ah... aku tidak tahu yang seperti itu namun mobil yang di tumpangi Changmin berwarna orange dengan garis-garis hitam"**

Prak

Yunho melempar Hp-Hangeng ke meja... dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berdiri menuju pintu keluar..

"Hei U-know! Sialan! kau mau kemana?" ucap Ha ngeng kesal karena HP-nya di banting dan juga khawatir karena Yunho tiba-tiba pergi.

"Susul aku 5 menit sesudah kepergianku menuju gedung belakangMyung Dong..." jelas Yunho dan meneruskan menuju mobil sportnya.

"Huh? Apa-apaan dia itu..." Hangeng bingung dengan perintahYunho. Namun dia merasa nada suara Yunho sangat serius dan itu menjadi suatu perintah mutlak untuk mereka.

"Sepertinya harus berkeringat lagi" ucap Jonghyun sambil melangkah keluar.

"Tsk... aku akan menunda acara _dreaming my lovely Hyukjae_ dulu" kini ucap Donghae Sambil mengikuti langkah Jonghyun.

"Huh..? apa-apan kalaimat menjijikan tadi hae?" tanya Hangeng yang mengikuti Donghae

"Lebih baik dari pada Incest" balas Donghae..dan sukses membuat benjolan besar di kepalnya.

"Rasakan itu..aku bukan Incest.. huft" ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus-elus telapak tangannya.

"Bodoh" celetuk Jonghyun yang hendak membuka pintu mobil sport merahnya

" Tidak lebih bodoh dari pada mencintai seorang guru yang bersuami!" ucap Donghar dan Hangeng kompak dan mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam mobil sport Doanghae yang berwarna abu-abu, sebelum mendapat amukan dari sang Kim bungsu itu.

.

.

.

Yunho melaju dengan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal. Kini pikiran Yunho bercampur aduk. Dia merasa inilah firasat buruk yang sedari tadi di raskannya...bukan karena penyereangan di Ega, dia yakin penyerangan di Ega hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatian. Dia semakin mencengkeram stir mobilnya... dia menyumpahi satu nama ,satu nama yang tidak pernah menjadi hal baik dalam hidupnya satu nama itu adalah 'MIYAVI' seorang teman yang mengajrinya tentang dunia balap liar dan juga sudah dianggap sebagai kakak... namun hanya di masa lalu sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Insiden dimana Yunho membuat kesalahan yang membuat seorang Miyavi harus memutuskan hubungan mereka... hubungan yang sudah terjalin baik pun hancur karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Pikiran Yunho kini melayang pada namja berambut hitam yang memang beberapa hari ini sudah mengambil sebagian dari perhatianya. tanpa dia sadari juga telah mengambil sebagian hatinya... namun bagi Yunho... cinta dan hal bodoh lainya itu tidak lah penting walau dia sering kali menggunakan kata cinta pada gadis-gadis bodoh dan bertubuh seksy, untuk mendapatka hati meraka dan di jadikan alat pemuas dalam satu malam. Baginya sudah bisa menjadikan Changmin miliknya... hanya miliknya seorang dia tidak butuh lagi kata-kata cinta dan sebagainya... namun saat ini tidak di pungkiri kalau Yunho sedang sangat cemas, cemas akan Changmin yang akan berakhir seperti Gadis yang dua tahun silam pernah di tidurinya. Dan gadis itu adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling di cintai oleh Miyavi... 'Melody' nama itu muncul lagi di kepala Yunho nama yang paling Yunho benci, sebab Karena nama itu dia dan Miyavi harus menjadi seperti Ini hanya karena Yunho menidurinya...dan Yunho tak mau membalas cintanya... Dia menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di dalam laut. Dan Itu membuat Yunho menjadi seorang pembunuh di mata Miyavi. Yunho menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam dan mempercepat lajunya. Dia benci harus mengingat masa lalu yang sangat tidak menyenagkan... sudah cukup banyak hal yang tidak menyenagkan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya... dari kedua orang tuanya yang kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia di saat dia masih kecil... menjalani hidup hanya dengan kakaknya... dan sebagainya... namun dia tidak mau kehilangan hal menyenagkan yang baru saja dia dapatkan... hal menyenangkan yang dia alami dengan seorang Shim Changmin .

"Bertahanlah..." gumam Yunho sangat pelan. Dia bersumpah apabila terjadi sesutau pada Changmin-nya dia tak akan bebrbelas kasihan lagi pada seorang Miyavi.

**TBC**

HURAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Yo mina-san! Saya kembalai lagi di chapter 3 kemarin saya gak ngasih fakta jadi di chapter 2 ini saya kasih DUa~~~~~~ (ala ayu ting2 di iklan Super*mie)

Khekekkekeke ini saya ngeditnya agak gak focus jadi mian banget kalau masih ada kata2 seperti Tenten,Ino,Sasuke DLL

Dan Ok ini Fakta ke duanya. Yang pertama udah ada di atas.

Kami memiliki kutub-berlawanan kepribadian. Tapi itu membuat keseimbangan yang baik. Changmin mengungkapkan kepercayaannya kepada staf kami dalam cara yang sama sekali berbeda dari saya. **Dia****adalah mitra****terbaik saya****di tempat kerja****, ****dan****kadang-kadang****keluarga saya****dan kadang-kadang****teman saya****dalam kehidupan pribadi saya****. ****Bagaimana saya bisa****menjelaskan ini****, ****juga****, ****Changmin****memiliki banyak****hal yang ingin saya****temukan****dalam diri saya**. Kami berdua adalah pekerja keras, tapi saya cenderung untuk mendapatkan bersemangat sementara Changmin mengatasi kesulitan tanpa memberitahu siapa pun apa-apa. Dia lebih muda dari saya, tapi saya sering merasa dia benar-benar mature.-**Yunho**

**(sumber )**

**Saya sering ditanya****apa****Yunho****berarti bagi saya****, ****tapi****itu benar-benar****sulit untuk****menjawab pertanyaan****. ****Kami****telah menghabiskan****waktu bersama****sekitar 10****tahun****dan sekarang****hubungan kami****tidak begitu sederhana****bahwa saya****bisa****mengungkapkan hal itu****dalam satu kata****, seperti ****keluarga atau****saudara**.(yah saya tahu kalaian lebih dari itu khekkeke) Jika saya harus mengungkapkannya, **dia adalah****seseorang yang****bisa****diandalkan**. Dia memiliki semangat yang kuat sopan dan secara terbuka menyatakan gairahnya. Jadi dia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya kepada semua orang dan menghadapi setiap pekerjaan tedeng aling-aling. Saya ingin menirunya dalam respect.-**Changmin**

**Ini video untuk fakta di chapter 2 Love And War **

**( watch?v=ceYux_N8ozs)**

**Kalau kalian mau Tanya tentang kebenaran fakta2 yang saya berikan. gak apa2 akan saya kasih sumbernya karena saya tidak pernah menhada-ada. ^^ saya tidak berharap hoMin is REAL or Something like that. Saya mencintai HoMin dengan Seluruh hati dan jiwa Saya. Saya tak peduli apa hubungan mereka. Saya akan selalu mencintai Homin tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Seperti kata Shim Changmin.**

"**Selama aku bisa menari dengan Yunho, Selama aku bias bernyanyi bersama Yunho maka aku akan senang"**

**There is love between them.**

**And I belive it.**

**Whatever what kind of the love they have**

**eL**


	5. Chapter 5

HOMIN FACT

**Yang****pernah****dikatakan****Yunho****untuk /****tentang****Changmin****.**

"Aku cinta kamu Changmin-ah" eL-sol magazine

"Hubungan kami lebih dalam dari orang berpikir" emmm yang ini saya lupa di majalah mana… (cari saja di tumblr couple shinki atau hoibanhomincouple atau holovemin atau dll T^t saya lagi galau dan malas mengingat #gampar)

"Jika dia tidak ada, saya merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang" TVXQ "cathme " interview

"jika saya tidak bertemu dengannya, hidup saya akan menjadi setengah" yang ini di Instyle magazine

Saya yakin kalau anda HomIn Shipper pasti udajh pernah baca semua yang diatas itu~

**Changmin****kutipan****untuk****Yunho****_**

"Aku digunakan untuk memberitahu Yunho," Bukankah lebih baik jika mengangkat bebrapa beban dari bahu Anda? "

Tapi aku tahu itu tidak berguna (untuk mengatakan kepadanya). (tertawa) Dia benar-benar selalu terlalu serius.

Tapi ini adalah bagaimana Yunho dan aku, mengakui hal ini.

Persahabatan tidak dibangun seperti yang Anda suka.

Ini tentang berbagi waktu dan pengalaman, dan **pemahaman lebih lanjut****itu** "-. Changmin

Cr:

(saya tahu hunbungan changmin dan yunho sangat gak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata2 sangking dalamnya!)

chape 5

PERHATIAN:saya cumin ngedit sekali nich jadi sory kalau masih terdapat nama2 nista dari tokoh2 naruto LOL

Namja berambut Hitam itu terduduk di lantai semen yang panas. Kulit mulusnya yang di balut celana tipi situ mungkin sedikit melepuh karena harus berinteraksi dengan panasnya lantai tersebut.

"Cih! apa kalian tak punya markas yang lebih bagus dari tempat menjijikan ini?" ucap Changmin sambil berdecak. Dia melihat sekeliling lahan luas lebih seperti lapangan basket yang di apit oleh gedung-grdung tinggi di sekelilingnya lantai semen itu terdapat banayak sekali seni grafity... selain itu juga lumayan banyak mobil-mobil bagus yang terpakir di kanan kiri tempat itu.

"Tempat menjijikan ini juga adalah hal yang pernah sangat di sukai oleh kekasihmu" ucap Miyavi datar sambil menunggu balutan perban yang di lakukan GD selesai.

"Gezz..." Changmin membuang mukanya muak, sudah berapa kali Miyavi mengatai Yunho adalah kekasihnya.

"Percuma... kau hanya membuang-buang waktu. Kau masih berpikir Yunho akan datang? Heh! Benar-benar sangat naif' ucap Changmin lagi-lagi dengat kata-kata provokatornya. Miyavi hanya melirik Changmin lewat ekor matanya mencoba untuk tak menaggapi.

"Kau merasa tak mampu melawan Yunho, jadi kau memakai cara anak TK seperti ini...sebaiknya apa julukan yang pantas ku berikan untuk mu ? Emm... mungkin...PECUNDANG!" Lagi-lagi Changmin melancarkan provokasi-nya. Dia berseringai kala mendapati sang pein sudah sepenuhnya menoleh padanya. Bahkan saat ini pein sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghapiri tempat Ino.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras meluncur ke pipi mulus Changmin, hingga meninggalkan memar di sana.

"Kau sama sekali tak tau apa-apa.. JALANG!" ucap Miyavi dengan sentakan di akhir kalaimatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang Jung brengsek itu lakukan heh? Apa kau tahu! DIA SUDAH MEMBUNUH MELODY!"

"APA KAU PIKIR DENGAN MEMBUNUHNYA SAJA...BISA MENGHILANGKAN SAKIT INI! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA! BODOH! "

BUK!

Kini bukan tamparan tapi tonjokan meluncur keras di pipi Changmin. Dan suskes mebuat Changmin ambruk ke lantai masih dengan tangan yang terikat ke belakang.

"Heh?... lalu kau mau apa ?... membunuhku? Bunuh saja... dan kau akan menyesal karena orang seperti Yunho sama sekali tak punya barang berharga selain tubuh dan harga dirinya." ucap Changmin yang masih tergeletak di lantai... dengan seringai khasnya walau kini darah segar sudah keluar dari sudut pipinya akibat pukulan keras MIYAVI.

SET

BUK!

BUK!

GREP

MIyavi menarik seragam Changmin dan memukulnya dua kali, lalu di jambak rambut lembut Changmin yang tergerai.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Melody, dia sangat mencintai bjingan itu... sangat mencintainya... namun bajingan itu tak perah mempedulikan Melody! **Hingga dia mebhabisi dirinya sendiri**! Kau... iblis seperti mu tak akan pernah mngerti perasaan Manusia!"

BAAK!

Desis Miyavi di telinga Changmin dan berakhir dengan pukulan entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, dan itu sukses membuat Changmin benar-benar terkapar di lantai semen yang panas.

Miyavi melihat Changmin yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri, Miyavi mebalikan badanya, dan hendak kembali pada posisinya semula namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara ringkih dari arah belakangnya.

"Ka...kalau be.. begitu...Gadis..itu yang bodoh... karena mau saja di bodohi oleh Yunho. Mungkin dia juga seorang idiot karena mau-maunya menghabisi nyawanya...hanya karena orang seperti Yunnnhhsss. yunho.." Ucap Changmin dengan suara yang sangat ringkih akibat rasa perih di sekitar sudut bibirnya.

Emosi Miyavi memuncak Saat mendengar ucapan Changmin. Dia mebalikan tubuhnya lagi. Dan menghapiri Changmin yang sudah tergeletak Sangat lemah di lantai.

SREAT!

Pein merobek paksa Seragam Changmin hinga menampilkan Dada bidang yang indah serta dua nipple yang kelihatan kenyal dan nikmat. Changmin terlihat sexy sekali bahkan Anak buah Miyavi pun semua bersemu merah melihat pemandangan fantastik itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa merasakan kesakitan...dan luka sebelum kau merasakannya sendiri!"

Desis Miyavi di depan wajah Changmin yang penuh lebab akibat tamparan beruntun Miyavi. Mata Changmin sayu akibat kehilangan setengah kesadaranya. Darah meluncur di sudut pipinya yang putih... bibirnya biru akibat terlalu lama berada di bawah terik matahari.

Brak! Buk bak buk!

Arg! Ah!

Bak! Buk!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benturan benda tumpul. Serta beberapa teriakan kesakitan seseorang.

Miyavi melihat siapa yang telah merusak suasananya. Dia berseringai kala mendapati orang yang di tunggu-tunggu telah datang dengan membawa pemukul besi berwarna silver. Dan tengah menghajar anak buahnya yang tengah menghalagi langkah pemuda berwajah tampan itu.

"Tahan Dia" perintah Miyavi Hingga sekitar 10 anak buahnya menghentikan langkah Sang Jung U-know Yunho. Pemukul besinya di ambil. Lalu Menguncinya agar tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Yunho hanya diam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Urat matanya sedikit keluar, mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, ranhangnya kaku, bibirnya terkatup tanda dia sedang menahan emosi. Melihat Changmin yang telanjang dada, ramubutnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang terlihat biru lebam. Dan ada sedikit darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Serta kesadarannya yang sepertinya sudah hilang.

"Ne.. Yunho-ssi.. aku harus memanggil mu begitu...apa aku lebih pantas memanggil mu BAJINGAN!" Ucap Miyavi sambil tetap menjambak rambut Changmin... Miyavi mulai mengerayai dada Changmin dan mengusapkan jemarinya di nipple kriri Changmin sensual, Pein menjulurkan lidahnya pada leher jenjang Changmin. Dia menjilatnya nafsu namun tatapanya terarah pada Yunho yang hanya menundukan kepalanya... wajahnya tertutup Rambut kecoklatanya... auranya sangat pekat. Hingga 10 orang yang memeganginya meneguk ludah mereka sendiri.

Tangan Miyavi mulai bergerak memilin dan mencubit niple Changmin dan itu sedikit membuat Changmin bergetar walau dalam kesadaran yang sudah hilang. Tubuhnya tak menerima perlakuan Miyavi.

"Yunho seleramu sungguh tinngi di mana kau mendapatkan namja jalang yang sunggug nikmat seperti ini..." ucap Miyavi pada Yunho masih tetap menjambak rambut Changmin. Kini dia tengah mengulum niple kiri Changmin. Tangannya yang lain mulai merambat ke paha Changmin... menyusurinya dari ujung ke pangkal. Terus seperti itu berulang kali. Yunho hanya menundukan kepalanya dia sama sekali tak berucap satu kata pun tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat menahan marah yang sedari tadi di tahan. Hingga...

BRAKK! BAK BUK KRAK!

Perlahan orang yang menahanYunho berkurang bersamaan denga suara suara pukulan dari arah belakang Yunho.

"Maaf Yun kita sedikit terlambat karena harus membawa 2 namja merepotkan itu." Kata Donghae dengan mengangkat pemukulnya di pundaknya. Di arah Lain sudah ada Hangeng dan Jonghyun yang sedang menangani anak buah Mioyavi yang lain. Kyuhyun dan Heechul bersembunyi. Karena takut terlibat baku hantam.

Yunho berjalan melangkah menuju Tempat Miyavi. Raut-nya tak terlihat jelas karena tetutupi Rambut yang jatuh turun ke wajahnya. Saat sudah berada di depan Miyavi. Yunho terlihat begitu datar matanya tertutup entah mungkin dia tak sudi melihat pemandangan di bawahnya, pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Aku minta maaf... tentang masalah Melody." ucapYunho lirih pada Miyavi. Dan sukses membuat semua Yang berada di tempat itu tercengang akibat ucapan Yunho tentu minus Changmin yangsudah kehilangan hamper semua kesadaranya. Miyavi melepas jambakannya pada rambut indah Changmin. dia melempar Changmin asal ke lantai.

"Heh... tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa berucap maaf... juga. Tapi apa kau pikir hanya dengan maaf semua akan terselesaikan? Khkekekke kau sangat naif.. Yun.." Pein mebelakan Matanya kala melihat mata Yunho yang terbuka dan menusuk tepat pada Miyavi matanya merah wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan bak iblis.

"Tapi aku juga tak akan memaafkan mu karena ini semua..."

Jrak!

Yunho menendang wajah Miyavi dengan kakinya. Sehingga membuat Miyavi terlontar dari menghampiri Miyavi yang sedang menyeka darahnya.

Jdak!

Yunho menendang wajah Miyavi lagi, kali ini mengenai pelipisnya hinngga mengeluarkan darah segar.

Pak

Miyavi menghentikan Kaki Yunho yang hendak mennyerangnya lagi. Namun itu tak bisa menyelamatkannya dari pukulan Yunho yang kini sukses menghajar hidung nya yang penuh _pierching _itu.

Yunho tak mempedulikan tangannya yang hancur akibat pierching-pierching Miyavi Dia sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi.

Bak Bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak!

Yunho membabi buta meninjak-injak wajah Mi yavi dengan ganasnya. Dia Tak peduli wajah Miyavi yang sudah sangat merah karena darah yang keluar begitu banyak. Tak hanya wajah, Yunho juga menginjak perut, dada dan juga bagian vital Pein. Dia sudah tak bisa berbelas kasihan lagi... dia tak akan memaafkan seseorag yang telah menyentuh... Changmin .. Orang yang telah membuatnya merasakan persaan 8 tahun yang lalu... perasaan takut kehilangan.

"Yunnn sudahlah dia akan mati kalau.."

Brak!

Yunho menghajar Hangeng Saat Hangeng mencoba menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sudah kelewatan.

Bak bak bak bak bak bak

Yunho tetap menginjak-ijak tubuhMiyavi tanpa Peduli kesadaran Miyavi sudah hilang.

Puk Puk

Changmin yang yang berusaha mengerakan kakinya dan menendang Yunho lemah akhirnya sukses membuat sang Yunho berhenti dari aktivitas kejamnya. Yunhoyang terhenti akibat sentuhan lemah di kakinya. Menoleh pada arah Sampingya. Dan melihat Changmin yang berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ber...hen..ti...Bo..doh" Ucap Changmin terbata-bata mencoba menyempurnakan kata-katanya.

Nafasnya ( Yunho) tersengal sengal. Tangannya hacur akibat memukuli wajah Miyavi Sepatunya menjadi berwarna merah akibat darah Miyavi. Dia menghampiri Changmin yang tergeletak lemah di lantai tangannnya yang masih terikat kebelakang wajahnya yang penuh lebam. Dan juga setengah telanjang. Yunho mengangkat Changmin dari posisi tidurnya. Dan di lihatnya wajah indah Changmin yang kini terhiasi oleh luka lebam. Matanya yang berusaha melawan ketidaksadaran, sayu melihat Yunho, Yang berwajah tak seperti biasanya. Yunho melepas ikatan di tangan Changmin, dia merapkan rambut Changmin yang berantakan. Da juga memakaikan seragamnya pada Changmin

Dia dan Changmin seperti mengalami de javu... saat Yunho mengenakan seragamnya pada tubuh Changmin. Suasana di area itu sunyi...Hangeng,Donghae dan Joghyun hanya terpatung melihat Adegan HoMin yang tak bisa mereka percaya, ternyataYunho begitu peduli pada pria iblis itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang baru datang dari tempat persembunyianya terbelalak dan tak tahan membendung air matanya saat melihat kondisi mengenaskan Changmin dan juga pria yang wajahnya bersimbah darah.

Tes tes tes... Jesssszzzzzz!

Entah karena apa hujan tiba-tiba jatuh mebasahi kota seoul. Yunho merengkuh Changmin ke dalam pelukanya. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengguk Changmin yang masih melawan ketidaksadaranya.

"Maaf ...maafkan aku..." lirih Yunho di tengkuk Changmin... di tengah dunia sadar dan tidak sadar yang di rsaakan Changmin dia bisa mendengar jelas desisan Yunho di tengkuknya... dia merasakan basah di daerah lehernya... entah karena air hujan atau **air mata Yunho**... Changmin tersenyum tipis entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Lalu dia menutup matanya yang tak bisa terbuka lebar itu dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan Yunho

'Aku... memang tak pernah percaya padamu... namun untuk kali ini biarkan aku percaya padamu.. dengan apa yang telah kau rencanakan...**Tuhan**...' ucap Changmin dalam hati. Dan setelah sekian lama baru kali ini di menyebut nama seorang 'Tuhan' lagi...

~Antagonist~

"Kau menyedihkan sekali miyavi-sama..." ucap Seorang berambut pirang yang kini mulai menggendong Miyavi ala bridal style. GD Melihat Miyavi yang menutup matanya seolah olah tak sadarkan diri...

"Sampai kapan kau akan pura-pura tidur..." ucap GD dengan dengusan kesal.

"Heh...aku tidak pura-pura tidur bodoh... bocah itu memukulku seperti orang kesurupan" Ucap Miyavi yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang bersimbah darah.

"Kau sendiri yang memilih cara ini... kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan kata damai atau maaf"

"Cerewet... setidaknya dengan begini dia akan berhenti membuat kesalahan yang sama... setidaknya dengan begini...dia bisa benar-benar mencintai seseorang..."

"Hahhhh Kau ini... terlalu baik... Tapi juga sangat Bodoh..."

"Diam GD..! ach! Ini sakit sekali"

"Ya ya ya... tuan baik hati"

"Berhenti menggodaku bodoh! Ach! Sudah kubilang ini sakit sekali..."

Dan mereka pun pulang dengan pertengkaran yang selalu mereka ributkan.

.

.

.

Area belakang gedung Myung Dongkosong meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah yang masih tersisa namun... Di tengah-tengah guyurann hujan, terdapat secarik kertas sobekan yang terisi huruf-huruf yang sudah luntur karena air hujan...

_xx x xxxx_

_Dear diary _

_Hari ini aku senang sekali Miyavi akan berlomba dengan wolf exchange. Kau tahu kan wolf exchange kelompok balap mobil dari Gwanju yang hebat itu... dan katanya kalau Miyavi menang. Dia akn mengajak ku liburan ke Jepang. Em mungkin kau bingung... kenapa saat ini aku bisa sesenang ini tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya galau dengan perlakuan Yunho padaku?... ya kan diary? Hehehhe yup kau benar sekali, aku sudah bisa melupakan Yunho... kemarin aku bertemu Yunho... dan dia bilang padaku agar lebih memperhatikan orang di sekitarku... dan dia juga menyuruhku agar tak bersifat egois awalnya aku bingung dengan maksud Yunho.. .namun akhirnya aku tahu... yang di maksud S Yunho itu adalah Miyavi... kau tahu kan diary selama ini aku sudah terlalu buta... Miyavi selalu ada disisiku dia selalu melindungku... dia mau mendengarkan apa saja yang aku bicarakan... dia sangat mencintaiku... tapi aku terlalu egois hingga tak menyadari apapun... Yunho memang brengsek tapi... aku baru tahu dia sangat menyayangi Miyavi, dia bahkan memohon padaku agar bisa Selalu berada di sisinya.(Miyavi).. dia juga meminta maaf padaku. Karena telah secara tak sengaja meniduri ku... kau tahu kan diary... sebenarnya Saat itu kita tak melakukan apa-apa... huft aku sudah terlalu jahat. Mungkin mulai Saat ini aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku dan tentu saja dengan mencintai Miyavi dan tak akan pergi dari sisinya selamanya...Terimakasih Yunho karena mu aku bisa tahu perasaan ku sebenarnya._

_np: oh ya besok aku akan pergi ke pantai dengan teman-teman ku kuharap besok jadi hari yang menyenangkan ^.^/Hwaiting!_

_Melody love Miyavi _

Kertas diary yang jatuh dari Saku Miyavi Luntur sempurna...akibat air hujan... Kertas diary yang baru saja Miyavi temukan tepat satu minggu yang lalu. Membuat Miyavi sangat merasa bersalah pada_ Yunho _ yang telah di tuduhnya sebagai penyebab kematian Melody. Yang padahal kematian konan adalah Murni kecelakaan. Terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf... Miyavi memakai cara Lain... agar rasa bersalah pada diri Miyavi hilang... yaitu dengan cara menaruh kebencian pada Yunho. Sunggug pemikiran yang sangat ekstrim...

.

.

.

_Terimakasih Yunho karena mu Melody bisa benar-benar mencintaiku... walau dia tak disini lagi_

Tulisan tangan indah itu terukir di belakang kertas diary itu... dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

END

(Digebukin masa!)

(oke oke .)

TBC

ARGHHHHHHHHHH Author lagi galau kampret sekampret kampret2nya.. napa FIC HOMIN AKHIR2 INI MENIPIS? WAEEEEEEEEEEEE (teriak ala Changmin di KYHD)

Nich uda mau tamat… entar chapter 5 IS A REAL END! (dibakar masa) kagak papa.. T^T saya galau banget.. soalnya.. (kagak ada hubunganya!) jadi mina-san saya mau curhat nich.. boleh gak? Boleh kan boleh donkk~~ (digablok)

Ffn eror.. udah tulisan saya bnayak typonya.. ehhh pas di publish banyak kalimat yang ilang dan sapasi yang ilang.. huff sebelll dan sory itu bukan inti curhatan saya (di tendang)

Hemmm jadi begini… para author-san yang sangat saya cintai muachh muachhh (mulai kumat) kenapa saya selalu bilang AYO BERI CINTA PADA HOMIN BERSAMA2 yah saya gak akan bosen bilang kayak gitu.. . bukan tanpa maksud mina san.. tapi saya memnag bnar2 ingin kalian member banyak cinta untuk Homin. Bukan rahasia lagi.. kalau ahem Shipper sebelah(if u know I mean)… kadang membuat aksi yang sedikit membuat tidak nyaman.. tapi.. percayalah.. itu cuman aksi kegalauan mereka yang gak bisa move on.. jadi saya harap kalian kita para Homin shipper/lover gak kemakan atau gak di buat UPSET karenanya… lebih baik kita member cinta pada Homin dari pada mengurusi hal yang kadang tidak penting dan tidak berguna…

Kita harus tetap menghargai mereka sebagai sesama pecinta yaoi dan juga sesama pecinta korea Coupling dan juga pecinta DBSK yang dulu masih beranggotakan 5. Walau saya bukanlah OT5 saya tetap menghargai mereka ^^ saya tidak benci JYJ. Saya juga mensuport mereka. Tapi ingatlah… BHAWA SHIPPING just 4 fun. Jangan biarkan masalah sepele seperti "SIAPA YANG LEBIH REAL" menjadi bomerang dalam kehidupan damai kalian. Dan percayalah seperti di chpter sebelumnya saya bilang "Saya gak berharap HoMin is Real or something" saya hanya mencintai mereka dengan jiwa dan raga saya sepenuhnya … meskipun nanti HoMin bakal nikah dan punya istri dan anak saya akan tetap mendukung mereka. Saya tidak akan membashing wanita manapun yang akhirnya mendapat hati HoMin. Tapi saya akan tetap percaya diantara mereka ada Cinta… ada Cinta yan tulus tanpa pernah keruh akibat debu. Tanpa pernah roboh akibat badai. Tanpa pernah hilang walau bumi kiamat sekalipun.

Karena saya percaya..

Dan itu yang membuat saya bertahan..

Karena diantara mereka ada cinta..

Terimakasih ^^

Review Please..


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Antagonist

chape 6 (end)

WARNYNG TYPOS, NC 9(gagal)

Diruangan serba Putih itu Leetuk bermain dengan Laptopnya perihal Pasien di klinik pribadinya tak kujung datang, pria berwajah tampan dan tenang itu memang seorang dokter spesialis bedah namun, dia memilih untuk bekerja di kliniknya sendiri dan kadang mendapat panggilan ke rumah sakit pusat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lebih penting. Mengingat dia adalah salah satu dokter andalan Rumah Sakit pusat seoul.

Barak!

"Yunho...bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sbeleum..."

"Hyung! jangan banyak tanya cepat obati lukanya!" ucap adiknya atau lebih tepatnya teriakan adiknya padanya, Leetuk sempat kaget saat melihat adiknya masuk dengan paksa dan mengendong seorang namja yang wajahnya terdapat memar di sana-sini sedangkan tangan Yunho sendiri berdarah...dan sedikit hancur.

'Berkelahi lagi...'

Pikirnya dalam hati... saat Yunho mulai meletakan namja tinggi itu di tempat tidur pasien

Bukan hal baru bagi Leetuk mendapati adiknya babak belur karena berkelahi. Namun baru kali ini dia mendapati wajah Yunho yang sangat takut itu... bukan takut karena setan atau yang lainya… tapi wajah takut yang dia ingat sama persis dengan 10 tahun yang lalu... Saat mereka harus menerima kenyataan akan meninggalanya kedua orang tua mereka. Yaitu wajah takut kehilangan...

Leetuk mulai membersihkan luka di wajahnya Changmin, dia hanya memberi antiseptik dan juga memberi Hansaplast di sudut bibirnya yang lecet akibat pukulan Miyavi. Leetuk juga mengoleskan obat kulit untuk memulihkan memar di wajah Chanmin... tak heran Leetuk mempunyai banyak obat untuk luka-lika seperti itu walau dia adalah dokter spesialis bedah... perihal adiknya yang hoby berkelahi dia harus mempunyai stok obat-obat seperti itu lebih banyak.

Leetuk sudah akan menyudahi aktifatas pengobatannya pada Changmin namun dia tertegun Saat melihat luka kemerahan dia leher changmin. Leetuk semakin menajamkan pengelihatannya demi memastikan apakah luka itu benar-benar luka atau tidak. Dan saat dia sangat yakin akan luka itu ah tidak dia yakin itu bukan luka tapi tanda seperti kissmark?, Leetuk mengerakan tangannya demi ingin menyentuh tanda itu... namun…

BUK

"Auw... Yunho-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Leetuk geram pada adiknya lantaran sang adik tiba-tiba dengan sengaja menendang bokong-nya.

"Kau mau apa tadi..." Ucap Yunho sarkitis. Dia memergoki sang kakak memandang bagian 'leher' Changmin dengan khusuk dan juga akan menggerakan tanganya entah untuk menyentuh apa.. kalau saja Yunho tak segera menghentikannya...

"Kau Ini... begini-begini aku tidak doyan dengan anak kecil..." ucap Leetuk.. sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"..." Yunho diam seakan-akan tak puas dengan kata-kata sang kakak

"..." Leetuk memandang Yunho meliahat kilatan tajam disana, dan saat itu juga Leetuk memutar tubuhnya lagi membelekangi Yunho. Dia sangat senang saat melihat ekspresi adiknya yang seperti itu... walau pun bagi orang-orang menyeramkan... bagi Leetuk itu adalah ekspresi yang imut.

"Ne...Yunho-yah... aku tadi hanya melihat tanda kemerahan di leher namja itu, aku kira sebuah luka ternyata... hanya... kissmark..." ucap Leetuk dengan nada menggoda di kalimat 'kissmark'. Dan tanpa di sadari Leetuk, Yunho langsung mengeluarkan aura kematian Saat mendengar kata-kata Leetuk. karena pada saat itu juga dia harus mengingat siapa orang brengsek yang telah memberi kismark di leher Changmin.

"Terserah..." ucap Yunho mencoba tak mempedulikan kakannya dan berdiri menghampiri CHangmin yang masih pingsan... 'wajahnya saat pingsan dan memar saja sudah sangat indah' Iner Yunho berkata dan sukses membuatnya geram lagi... karena dia jadi harus mengingat siapa bajingan yang telah membuat wajah Changmin jadi seperti itu.

Yunho mulai menelusupkan jemarinya ke bawah badan Changmin hendak mengangkatnya dan membawanya pulang.

"Kau mau kemana" ucap Leetuk sambil memberesakan peralatan yang di gunakanya untuk mengobati Changmin tadi

"Pulang..." ucap Yunho dingin, dia kini sudah mengangkat Changmin dari ranjang.

"Obati dulu lukamu..." ucapa Leetuk masih dengan aktifitasnya.

"Tidak perlu" kini Yunho memantapkan gendongannya pada Changmin dan hendak membalikan badanya.

"Duduklah" kini ucap Leetuk dengan penuh penekanan

"Aku bilang tidak per.."

"Manusia itu bisa mati hanya karena bakteri yang masuk kedalam luka kecil seperti ini..." ucap Leetuk tajam pada Yunho sambil mencengkeram jemari Yunho yang masih mengendong Changmin.

Sang adik pun tak bisa berkutik apabila sudah mendapati sang kakak yang tengah berwajah iblis.

~Antagonist~

Yunho membawa Changmin kerumahnya atau lebih tepatnya rumahnya dan kakaknya perihal mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Yunho menggendong Changmin ala bridal syle dia melihat wajah tampan Changmin yang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan, wajah tampan dan sangat indah namun dengan lebam di mana-mana. Dia memasuki ruangan pribadinya yaitu kamar dengan ukurang sedang. Kamar itu tak begitu ramai hanya sebuah Lemari biru tua dan tempat tidur ukuran sedang dan perlatan elektronik seperti TV LCD, PS3 , rak Video game, DVD player dan ada laptop yang tertutup indah di sebelah kiri meja TV.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Changmin di Tempat tidur berwarna Merah putih dengan logo liverpool itu. Tak menyangka seorang Yunho juga gemar pada Sebak Bola. Setelah di rebahkannya tubuh ringan itu dia mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dia mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan mandi tanpa perlu membasahi perban di tangannya (dia memakai sarung tangan tahan air) Setelah mandi dia memakai celana kain panjang tanpa perlu memakai atasan sehoingga memperlihatkan tubuh sexy dengan ABS yang terbentuk rapi di perutnya. Rambutnya yang masih basah dia keringkan dengan handuk kering. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil baskom dan. Dia kembali dan mulai meletakan baskom berisi air hangat dan juga handuk di meja sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya.

"Hehhh..." dia menghela nafas panjang saat akan melakukan aksinya. Perlahan namum pasti dia mulai membuka seragam Changmin atau lebih tepatnya seragamnya yang di kenakan Changmin. dan sukses di beri hadiah dua buah nipple yang telihat kenyal dan siap santap. namun saat Itu juga matanya memincing tidak senang saat melihat tanda merah di sekitar dada Changmin. Dia jadi harus mengingat siapa yang telah meninggalkan tanda laknat itu pada Changmin. Yunho mulai membasuh leher Changmin dengan handuk yang sudah dia celupkan pada air hangat... dia mengosok tanda kemerahan di leher Changmin lalu dia jilat tanda kemerahan di leher Changmin, dia jilat,hisap dan kadang dia gigit kecil

"Nghnnn.." Changmin mengerang seksi dalam tidurnya dan itu membeuat sang Jung bungsu menjadi Tak tahan ingin melakukan Ini dan itu... namun dia harus menahannya karena dia tidak mungkin menyerang orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Tangan Yunho turun untuk membasuh kedua lengan Changmin lengan itu sungguh kelihatan rapuh...namun sangat berbahaya apabila sang empu sedang dalam evil mode. Yunho tersenyum kecil Saat dia mengingat insident pencakaran pipinya di atap sekolah. Yunho mencelupkan kain putih itu ke dalam baskom , memerasnya lalu membasuhkannya lagi ketubuh Changmin, kini dia membasuh dada Changmin sehingga memberinya sensasi yang luar biasa saat jemarinya tak sengaja menyentuh kedua nipple changmin. Saat kini dengan sangat sengaja dia menggosokan kain itu pada puting Changmin. Changmin mengeram lagi entah kenapa Saat kondisi tak sadar pun Suara Changmin tetap Seksi. Yunho mengulum Tanda merah di dada Kanan Changmin yang telah di tinggalakan oleh... orang brengsek berwajah piercing biadap berambut pelangi menjijikan begitu panjang dan kasar julukan Miyavi dari Yunho. Dia mengulum, menjilat dan menggit kecil puting Changmin, dia akan menetralisir... virus-virus yang di tinggalkan oleh Miyavi. Dia tak akan terima barang berharga miliknya harus di cicipi oleh orang lain... yachChangmin adalah barang beharganya kini... barang beharga yang tak akan pernah dia lepaskan. Sampai Iya bosan. Dan kita tidak tahu kapan Yunho akan bosan Kepada orang seperti Changmin...

.

.

.

Sepertinya tidak akan pernah...

.

.

.

~Antagonist~

Tap Tap Tap Tap

suara langkah menggema di koridor lantai dua kediaman Jung. Langkah dari sang Jung Sulung Itu semakin mendekat ke pitu berwarna biru tua di ujung

Tok tok tok

"Yunho... makan malam sudah siap"

Leetuk mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya dan meminta Yunho untuk makan malam. Namun tak ada jawaban apapun. Meskipun mereka saudara Yunho sangat tidak suka privasinya di masuki orang tanpa ijin.

Tok tok tok

Leetuk masih berusaha sabar dengan mengetuk pintu kayu itu sekali lagi.

~singgggggg~

masih tidak ada jawaban. Leetuk menghela nafas panjang dan dia pun mulai menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya pelan.

Cklek

Saat pintu sudah terbuka mata lebar Leetuk semakin membulat Saat melihat wajah tidur adiknya yang begitu tenang sambil memeluk namja di depannya . Dia mendekap namja itu erat seakan-akan tak membiarkan namja itu untuk pergi sedikitpun itu memakai piyama tipis Yang tak pernah di kenakan Yunho. Dan dia tahu namja itu tengah bertelanjang bulat di dalamnya. Leetuk menghela nafas panjang (lagi) Namun setelah itu dia tersenyum... senyum yang sangat tulus dari seorang Jung Lee Tuk senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hati semua wanita...

"Tidur nyenyak dongsaeng"

Ucap Leetuk lalu menutup pintu kamar adiknya pelan dan meninggal dua pasang remaja yang damai di alam bawah sadarnya.

~AntagonisT~

Jrap

Changmin membuka matanya kaget. Dia sangat sial harus bangun pagi seperti itu. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya. Tanda dia bingung, dia di mana? Dan rasa sakit yang menjalar di bagian sudut bibir dan pipinya mulai menyadarkannya akan kenyataan...

"Achh... ck! Sial.." runtuknya sebagai Morning greeting, dia mendudukan posisinya dan melihat YUnho yang memeluk pinggangnya erat wajah Yunho ada di perut Changmin kini. Walau sedang terlelap pelukannya erat sekali.

"Tsk!...hei tuan brengsek lepaskan..." ucap Changmin dengan sedikit nada tinggi pada Yunho yang masih memeluk erat pinggang Changmin

"Yunho lepaskan... ! atau aku akan menendang harta mu!" Kini Chnagmin berucap Sambil sudah menyiapakan kakinya untuk menendang suatu benda di bawah Sana.

"Yunh.."

"Eng... Sebentar saja..." Ucap Yunho dengan Nada yang sedikit...manja~ dan juga wajah yang polos dengan mata yang tertutup. Changmin melihat wajah Yunho yang terlelap di perutnya dia berfikir 'wajahnya yang sedang tertidur bagaikan malaikat.' dan saat itu pula Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikiran sangat Aneh… 'mana mungkin Iblis seperti Sasuke terlihat seperti malaikat... pasti aku jadi gila karena belum makan dari kemarin siang...' ucap Changmin untuk dirinya sendiri...

"Hahhhhhh" CHangmin menghela nafas Saat dia sudah merasa tenang, baiklah sekarang dia tidak bisa apa-apa... dia melihat sekelilingnya dan dia menemukan hal yang menarik di meja kanan tempat tidur Yunho, terdapat pigura yang tertutup Indah. Changmin penasaran dan dia pun mengambil pigura itu dengan usaha yang cukup keras lantaran ada beban yang menahanya (Baca:Yunho denga pelukan mematikanya). Dia heran Kenapa Pigura itu harus di tutup padahal dia melihat isi piguira itu adalah foto... keluarga Yunho...

Changmin terseyum geli tipis namun lebih tepatnya senyum geli yang sinis Saat melihat Sasuke versi kecil yang masih imut-imut sambil tertawa bahagia. Lalu dia melihat tampangYunho yang sekarang sedang terlelap sambil memeluknya dan melihat lagi foto di pigura... melihat Sasuke lagi... Melihat foto dan begitu berulang-ulang seperti itu sampai...

"Ahahahahahhahahahaha..." Changmin pun tak kuasa menahan tawa... Untung tawanya tak membangunkan SYunho. Lalu dia melihat ayah dan ibu Yunho yang tampan dan cantik, lalu dia melihat seseorang lagi yang tak kalah tampan dari ayah Yunho dan Yunho... laki-laki itu mungkin kakak Yunho... remaja laki-laki berumur sekitar 17 tahun dengan senyum manis.

Tok tok tok

"Yunho Sarapan Sudah siap... turunlah" Ucap Suara berat nan jernih dari luar. Dan Changmin yakin itu pasti keluarga Yunho.

"Ah...em...Yunho... belum bangun... er...maksudku dia tidak mau bangun" Ucap Changmin agak grogi... bagaimana kau tidak akan Grogi berbicara dengan keluarga errr "Laki-laki yang tak jelas teman,musuh, atau kekasihmu" dengan kondisi hanya memakai piyama tipis tanpa sehelai benang pun di dalamnya. Sedangkan Yunho bertelanjang dada.

"Baiklah... Kalau dia sudah bangun, cepatlah turun karena dari kemarin kalian belum memakan apapun" Ucap suara berat itu dan seperetinya pemilik suara itu kini sudah meninggalkan pitu kamar Yunho.

Changmin melihat Yunho yang masih keasyikan dengan acara tidurnya. Changmin pun berseringai kala mendapati ide yang cemerlang dan efektif untuk mebangunkan Changmin. Dia melihat HP-nya yang tergeletak di meja samping kiri tempat tidur Yunho. Dia mengambil benda itu Tentu saja dengan usaha keras agar bisa mencapainya.

Clak

Changmin membuka HP flipnya dan berpura-pura membaca E-mail

"Hmmm Choi Siwon... anak kelas dua – enam" guman Changmin Sambil melirik Yunho yang kini mengerutkan Dahinya. Namun masih dengan mata terpejam

Changmin berpura-pura menelpon seseorang dan...

"Haloo"

"..."

"Siwon-ssi?"

"..."

"Aha bailah Siwonie~" Changmin ber-akting memangil nama kecil oarang yang saat ini sedang pura-pura di telponnya. Dan Changmin ingin tertawa saat Itu juga saat melihat alis Yunho kian menaut.

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berkencan... tapi... kalau kau meberikan tawaran yang bagus seperti itu siapa yang bisa menolak..." Ucap Changmin sambil melihat Yunho yang kini sudah membuka Matanya.

Yunho langsung bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin.

"Lakukan Saja...dan saat itu adalah akhir dari hidup mu" ucap Yunho dengan aura yang menyeramkan dia mengambil Hp di telinga Changmin dan melihat layarnya yang tak ada tanda-tanda koneksi dengan siapa pun... Yunho menutup Hp flip Changmin dan kini memandang Changmin dengan Seringai khasnya...

"Nee... Changminie kau sekarang punya hoby baru...hem?" Ucap Yunho sambil menyentuh pipi Changmin yang masih terdapat memar yang samar.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati" ucap Changmin sinis.

"..." Yunho diam meandangi Ino matanya fokus pada bibir Ino yang masih terdapat luka di sudutnya dia sedang berfikir 'Apa tidak apa-apa kalau ku cium?'

"Pagi-pagi pikiranmu sudah mesum... nee tuan brengsek?" sindir Changmin dengan seringainya.

Yunho tertawa kecil (dia tertawa! Sekali lagi DIA TERTAWA)

"Kau bahkan sekarang sudah menetukan panggilan sayang untuk ku... heh?" Ucap Yunho, kini dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin dia menekanya lembut tanpa mau menyakiti Changmin. Dia membuka plester di sudut bibir Changmin dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Ach!" pekik Changmin Saat merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya karena lukanya yang di jilat oleh Yunho.

Yunho terus menjilati Bibir Changmin dan kadang mengisap dan di ciumnya. Saliva Yunho jatuh dari Dagu Changmin dan itu mebuat sensasi tersendri bagi Yunho. dia menghentikan aktivitasnya demi melihat wajah seksy Changmin. Mata Sayu, kulit putih dengan sedikit mera dan pink karena memar, bibir Indah dengan Saliva miliknya yang menetas dari dagu Changmin dan terlihat berkilauan karena cahaya matahari yang menelusup dari gorden, nafas yang berat dan panas dan Itu semua membuat gairah Yunho memuncak.

"Hanya orang yang tidak normal apabila tak berpikiran mesum saat berada di dekat mu yang seperti ini..." desis Yunho di telinga Changmin dan menjilat daun TelingaChangmin pelan namun pasti. Salivanya membasahi telinga IndahChangmin. Dia beralih ke bibir Changmin lagi dan memciumnya mesra dengan hati-hati... lalu ke dagu dia menjilat daguChangmin dengan Nafsu. Lalu turun ke leher di memberi kismark di sana... dia ingin semua orang tahu bahwaChangmin adalah miliknya hanya dia yang boleh menandai miliknya...hanya dia yang boleh memiliki Changmin.

"Enghhh..."

Changmin mengerang saat Yunho kini mengulum punting kirinya

...

"Kau sangat sensitif di bagian Ini" Ucap Yunho sambil memilin puting Changmin halus. Dan Yunho mebuat Changmin mengerang keras.

"Nghnhhhh...enghhh " Erang Changmin semakin menjadi-jadi Saat Yunho mulai kesenangan memainkan putting Ino yang sudah mengeras.

"Tak ada kata-kata penolakan? Hem? Prince sadis?" Ucap Yunho, kini dia mulai menelusupkan tanganya kebawah dan menyentuh harta Changmin. Dia hanya menyentuh dinding hole Changmin tanpa harus memainkan dalamnya... dan itu juga sukses membuat Changmin berdesah seksi.

"Bagaimana mungkin... akau bisa membiarkan orang lain menyentuh mu... pada kenyataanya kau adalah namja yang sangat brengsek..." ucap Yunho masih mengecup perinci tubuh Changmin. Tangannya memang sengaja tak memasuki hole Changmin dia hanya ingin mempermainkan Changmin-nya. Yunho mulai memegang penis Changmin seductive dan mulai memainkannya naik turun bersamaan dengan pre-cum yang keluar dari penis Changmin

"Lihat hanya begitu saja kau sudah seperti Ini..." Ucap Yunho pada Changmin sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang telah basah oleh cairan pre-cum milik Changmin

"..." Changmintak bisa menjawab apa-apa, baru kalai Ini dia kena skak mat. Dan tololnya lagi itu oleh Yunho.

"Dan kau tahu...Ini manis sekali... Changdolah" ucap Yunho sambil memasukan Jarinya kemulut dan menjilatinya dengan menjilati jari bekas bermain dengan penis Changmin dengan Pelan namun dia seakan menikmati itu. Matanya tajam melirik Changmin di bawahnya yang sudah Berwajah merah semerah mawar merah . Mawar merah berduri tentunya.

Yunho memulai aksinya lagi dengan mencium paha dalam Changmin yang mulus dan menjilatnya. Dia memberi beberapa kismark disana. Dan saat dia melihat selangkangan Changmin dia tak tahan untuk tak mencicipinya dan dia memasukan jarinya yang sudah basah dengan salivanya sendiri ke hole Changmin.

"Ankh! YuN- ah!" Changmin bergetar merasakan jari dingin yunho memasukinya. 1,2, dan… 3 Jari yunho sangat pintar bermain di dalam tubuh changmin.. Changmin tak kuasa meloloskan desahan desahan erotisnya dan tentu itu membuat Yunho semakain terangsang karenanya..

"Chagiya… kau siap?" Tanya Yunho setelah mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari tubuh Changmin. Sebenarnya itu hanya petanyaan omong kosong nyatanya Changmin siap atau tidak siap Yunho akan tetap memasuki Changmin. Sakahkan obsesinya yang begitu besar untuk memiliki Changmin. Dan entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah bertelanjang bulat lalu

Trushhh

"Ah… Yunho.. Yunhoo.. nghh Yunho" Desahan changmin mulai berirama dan terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Yunho. Yunho memejamkan matanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat dia merasakan penisnya di cenhkeram erat oleh hole Changmin. Dia tak menyangka bercinta dengan laki-laki bias sangat nikmat seperti ini. Apalagi pria dibawahnya dalah miliknya Changminnya…

"Ah…. Changminhh…" Yunho juga tak kuasa meloloskan desisan nikmatnya di tenagah erangan Changmin yang mengilla di ruangan pribadinya. Tubuh Yunho semakin akitif maju dan mundur lebih cepat lebih keras seperti yang di minta oleh changmin-nya. Yunho tak tahu.. sejak kapan dia bersumpah.. namun pada saat itu dia merasa tak akan melepaskan Changmin walau kematian memisahkan mereka. Yunho akan mencari Changmin di nerakan dan menginkatnya kemabali.

"Yunhooooo!" akhirnya Changmin mengeluarkan semua nya di dadanya. Dada yunho dan tak mustahil juga tempat tidur Yunho.

"Yah min.. good boy keluarkan semua min mnhh aku- Ahh minnnh!" tak butuh waktu lama bagi yunho unyuk mengeluarkan semua sari cintanya dalam tubuh Changmin. Tubuh yunho ambruk di atas Changmin Nafas mereka berat keringat menjadi satu rambut menjadi basah. Yunho Tak menyangka aktifitas sex dengan Changmin bisa membuatnya sesenang ini. Dia sangat tidak menyangka.

Yunho mengser tubuhnya agar bias memeluk Changmin yang berkeringat dan memeluknya erat.

"Yunho…" ucap Changmin matanya terpejam wajahnya memerah sangat sexy hingga Yunho ingin memakannya lagi lagi dan lagi

"Hmm?"

"Aku… aku tak tahu.. mungkin aku…"

"Kau apa min?"

"aku… saranghae"

Dan saat itu Yunho tahu. Itu adalah kalimat paling manis paling membahagiakan yang pernah ia dengar. Dia tak tahu.. sebenarnya dia tak mengenal cinta.. tapi biaralah… mungkin ini adalah pengkhianata paling manis yang dilakukan nya. Dia berkhianata pada siapa? Tentu saja pada setan.

"nado min… nado saranghae" biarlah dia dihukum oleh raja iblis karena telah mengatakan kata-kata laknat seperti "saranghae" biar.. dia tidak peduli… karena baginya Changmin adalah segalanya kini.. bahkan lebih dari nyawanya sendiri yang sangat dia kagumi.

Karena kini Changmin adalah dunianya.

END

BENERAN END

ENDDDDDDDDDD!

reader: iyak taok #timpuk biasa ajah dah lu thorrr!

Author; ok ok ok T^T saya mohon jangan bunuh saya ya reader-san ini udah end saya tahu ini maksa banget tapi saya udah gak than aduh mau gemana lagi LOL #digablol

Untuk fakta2 homin aduh saya udah gak kuat gak bias publish fakta2 terlalu banyak fakta2 akhir ini semakin membuat saya gila dengan couple ffav kita ini aishhhhhh

Jadi mina-san gimana pendapat anda tentang fic ancur ini ? LOLL saya tahu kok ini ancur baanget tapi gpp lah cumin buat hiburan….

Dan btw saya mau bikin fic baru tapi bingung mau milih seting apa?. Jadi reader-san yang mau nyumbangin idea tau plot atau semacamnya silahkan repiuw yah! ^^ siapa tahu nanti saya pakek di fanfic saya selanjutnya oke ^^

Ya udah dech gitu ajah maksih semua MUACH! I love u all! MARI KITA SAMA SAMA MEMBERI CINTA UNTUK HOMIN!

Homin'el a.k.a Elfazen


End file.
